


Band-Aid

by secretaerise (orphan_account)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/secretaerise
Summary: Byungchan dan Seungwoo memiliki takdir yang berbeda dari orang normal. Namun mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama; yaitu menghilangkan rasa sakit.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Byungchan berumur 19 tahun saat nama Sejun muncul di tangannya.

Ia masih bisa mengingat hari itu dengan sangat jelas — akhir Oktober, ketika daun-daun sudah banyak yang berguguran dan angin mulai bertiup pelan membawa aroma musim dingin yang akan segera memenuhi setiap sudut kota Seoul. Meskipun begitu, iklim di bulan Oktober masih terasa cukup hangat sampai Byungchan tetap bepergian keluar mengenakan cardigan warna coklat favoritnya.

Byungchan sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti dirinya dengan Sejun menghabiskan musim dingin berdua. Mereka bisa pergi berkencan mengunjungi kafe-kafe yang tersebar di kota hanya untuk mencicipi minuman coklat panasnya atau pergi ice skating sambil berpegangan tangan. Bayangan seperti itu saja sudah cukup membuat Byungchan tersenyum-senyum sendiri di dalam kamarnya selagi ia membuka gallery dan melihat satu per satu foto mereka sejak mulai berteman di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

Byungchan memperhatikan salah satu foto di mana mereka berdua tengah tersenyum di depan sebuah pantai yang terletak di kota Busan. Ia ingat itu adalah liburan pertama bersama teman-temannya. Hari itu ia merasa sangat bahagia. Sejun terus tertawa sampai matanya menghilang dan membentuk lengkungan halus berbentuk bulan sabit ketika Byungchan tiada henti-hentinya bersikap konyol atau mengatakan sesuatu yang pria itu anggap lucu.

Hari itu, tidak ada kekhawatiran sama sekali dalam hati Byungchan karena saat melihat senyum Sejun, ia tahu.

Dan sekarang, Byungchan tidak perlu khawatir lagi akan masa depannya karena ada nama pria itu di tangannya terukir dengan jelas. Sejun adalah bagian dari diri Byungchan, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sejun jugalah nantinya yang akan mengisi hari-hari Byungchan dengan cinta yang sama besarnya sampai mereka tua, bahkan dijemput sang elmaut.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang lucu, juga aneh soal cinta. Seberapa indahnya perasaan itu sendiri, cinta juga bisa memberikan efek menyakitkan pada banyak orang. Rasanya seperti hati yang dibelah menjadi dua dengan begitu sadis, tak berkeprimanusiaan, barbar, lalu membuat pisau yang digunakan ternodai merah yang begitu terang. Sayatan itu terasa sangat tajam sampai dirinya tidak bisa menarik napas sebelum semua pasokan oksigen di dadanya dipaksa keluar.

Dan pisau itu membelah hati Byungchan di malam yang sama saat nama Sejun muncul di tangannya. Pisau itu membelahnya begitu dalam sampai rasa sakit yang ia rasakan menyebar, tidak hanya di ulu hatinya, melainkan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Handphone yang dipegangnya terjatuh tanpa suara ke atas karpet lembut berwarna abu-abu yang menyelimuti lantai kamarnya. Terasa seperti sebuah ironi ketika layarnya masih menunjukkan foto Byungchan dengan pria yang ia percayai adalah soulmate-nya itu.

Nama Lim Sejun masih terbaca jelas di pergelangan tangannya. Baru beberapa menit lalu kemunculan nama itu membuat Byungchan tersenyum bahagia. Namun detik ini, hanya rasa sakit menyengat yang justru dirasakannya. Byungchan merasakan perutnya tiba-tiba bergejolak, lalu rasa sakit itu merambat naik ke dadanya sampai membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

Nama pria itu — nama Sejun — tidak seharusnya terukir dengan cantik di tangannya dalam warna_ merah_.

“Kenapa...” Byungchan menggosok-gosok nama yang terukir itu di tangannya dengan kekuatannya yang masih tersisa. “Kenapa...merah...”

Wajah Sejun yang tengah tersenyum lebar saat mereka pergi liburan ke Busan masih terbayang begitu jelas. Rambut hitam pria itu ditiup angin pantai, senyumnya terpatri begitu lebar di wajahnya, dan suara tawa pria itu membuat Byungchan merasa penuh. Semuanya terasa sangat, sangat indah, dan Byungchan merasa begitu jatuh cinta —

Sampai dirinya memuntahkan bunga-bunga.

Byungchan mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. Rasa sakit di dadanya menghilang oerlahan begitu bunga-bunga itu jatuh di atas pangkuannya. Ia mengambil salah satu kelopak dan kelembutannya justru membuat matanya mulai berair. Byungchan sungguh berharap bahwa dunia tidak sebegitu kejamnya sampai menjadikan bunga-bunga yang cantik itu dijadikan simbol kehampaan yang kini menggantikan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Byungchan tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi. Tenggorokannya tercekat karena ia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan isaknya dengan keras. Hari itu sudah malam, dan ia tidak ingin membangunkan keluarganya, atau membuat mereka terpaksa melihat bunga-bunga yang kini bertebaran di atas baju, celana, juga karpet abu-abunya.

Lili kuning. Begitu cerah, lembut, dan dipenuhi oleh rasa cinta yang takkan pernah mencapai hati sesosok pria yang disayanginya.

Karena detik itu juga Byungchan menyadari bahwa Sejun bukanlah miliknya lagi.

* * *

**Setahun kemudian**

“Rasanya saya masih nggak percaya kalau Sejun, teman putri saya sejak kecil, yang justru akan menggantikan tugas saya untuk menjaga Jieun. Tapi saat mereka bertemu hari itu, dan saya melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kalau takdir mereka telah terikat satu sama lain, saya ikut merasa bahagia. Saya yakin bahwa Sejun benar-benar bisa melindungi dan membahagiakan Jieun. Dan saya bersyukur bahwa nama Sejun lah yang muncul di tangan putri saya. Saya harus berterima kasih kepada takdir yang telah menyatukan pasangan yang berbahagia hari ini.”

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat gelas champagne-nya. Matanya diarahkan kepada pasangan yang juga tengah ikut tersenyum bahagia. “Mari kita bersulang.” Semua tamu undangan ikut menangkat gelas mereka. “Untuk pasangan yang lahir berkat indahnya takdir.”

Byungchan ikut tersenyum dan mengangkat gelasnya. Namun ia tidak mengikuti teriakan orang-orang di sekitarnya, maupun meminum cairan berwarna keemasan itu. Ia meletakkan kembali gelasnya ke atas meja, sementara matanya terpaku pada pasangan yang tengah tertawa bahagia di atas panggung. Byungchan terus memperhatikan, bahkan ketika Sejun — dengan pipinya yang mulai memerah akibat alkohol — mencium lembut pipi wanita yang kini sudah resmi menjadi istrinya.

Byungchan langsung mengalihkan matanya saat perutnya mengeluarkan gejolak familier.

Sekarang benar-benar bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memuntahkan bunga-bunga itu. Ini pernikahan temannya dan ia tidak ingin membuat kekacauan. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya, Byungchan mengambil napas dalam sambil berhitung di dalam kepalanya. Cara yang sudah ia latih berbulan-bulan setiap pria itu berada di dekatnya.

Seperti sekarang.

Byungchan bisa melihat dari sudut matanya saat Sejun membantu istrinya menuruni tangga. Kedua pasangan itu kemudian berjalan dengan tangan yang saling terpaut menuju meja bundar yang juga ditempatinya. Byungchan memasang senyum kaku saat mereka tiba dan Sejun mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

“Gimana rasanya jadi pengantin baru?” goda Byungchan sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya, meskipun tangannya terkepal erat di atas pangkuannya yang ia sembunyikan di bawah meja.

“Overwhelming,” Sejun menjawab sambil menghela napas. “In a good way,” lanjut pria itu sambil menghabiskan sisa minuman yang ada di gelasnya. “And very happy.”

Byungchan memaksakan senyumnya agar keluar semakin lebar.

“I'm sure you are. Congratulations, by the way. Nggak nyangka di antara kita justru lo duluan yang nikah.”

Sejun tertawa dan menyenggol bahu Byungchan pelan. “Jujur, gue juga nggak nyangka. Tapi mau cepet atau lambat, gue bersyukur karena orangnya ternyata Jieun.”

Bahu yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan Sejun terasa terbakar di bawah lapisan setelan jas yang dikenakan Byungchan malam itu. Tanpa bisa ditahan, pipinya mulai terasa panas. “Yah, coba bayangin kalau orangnya...misalnya Hanse atau Chan.”

Sejun hanya bergidik diikuti suara tawa pelan dari Jieun yang ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

“Anyway, thanks for coming. Padahal gue tau lo lagi sibuk banget, tapi kan mana mungkin temen deket gue sendiri nggak dateng ke pernikahan gue. Iya, kan?”

Byungchan hanya tersenyum kecil. Tangannya tanpa sadar memainkan gelasnya yang ada di atas meja. “No problem.”

Tatapan Sejun secara otomatis mengarah pada tangan Byungchan yang hari ini pun tertutup dengan sempurna — sama seperti setahun belakangan ini di mana pria itu jarang sekali terlihat dalam balutan kaus lengan pendek, tidak peduli sekalipun sedang musim panas.

Byungchan menyadari tatapan Sejun mengarah ke tangannya sedetik lebih lambat. Dengan gerakan yang dibuat senatural mungkin, Byungchan menurunkan tangannya kembali ke pangkuannya.

“Lo masih nyari dia, Chan?”

Tanpa perlu bertanya, Byungchan tahu siapa dia yang dimaksud oleh Sejun. Dia adalah soulmate Byungchan yang pria itu sangka belum juga ditemukan oleh dirinya.

“Yah...gitu deh,” Byungchan menjawab singkat. “Udah nggak usah dipikirin. Ini hari pernikahan lo, ngapain mikirin masalah gue?” Byungchan memaksakan ada tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sejun seolah tidak mendengarkan dan kini benar-benar menatap tangan Byungchan dengan lebih terbuka. “Lo tau, kan, kalau gue bisa nolongin...Jieun dan Ayahnya punya koneksi yang luas, jadi mereka—”

“Nggak usah, Sejun.” Byungchan langsung menyela omongan pria itu. Ia bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya sambil berusaha memberikan senyum menenangkan pada temannya itu. “Gue yang bakalan ngurus soal ini sendiri. Nanti kalau gue udah tua banget dan nggak ketemu juga, baru deh gue bakal—”

“Gue nggak ngerti, Chan.” Kini giliran Sejun yang memotong perkataannya. “Lo nggak mau ngasih tau gue siapa nama yang ada di tangan lo itu. Katanya lo nggak kenal, tapi lo nggak mau ngasih tau. Gimana gue bisa bantuin, Chan?” Sejun menurunkan intonasinya saat menyadari bahwa mereka tengah berada di ruang terbuka. “Gue cuma mau lo bahagia, Byungchan.”

Kata-kata terakhir Sejun — juga namanya yang disebut secara sempurna — membuat pisau itu kembali muncul dan mulai menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Byungchan tersadar, bahkan setelah setahun berpura-pura di hadapan pria itu, ternyata masih belum cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa perih di hatinya.

“Gue nggak apa-apa, Sejun. Gue bisa nyelesein ini sendiri.”

Sejun mengernyitkan keningnya tidak suka. Byungchan bisa membaca dari gelagat pria itu bahwa masih ada yang ingin dikatakannya. Namun Byungchan tidak tahan lagi. Perutnya semakin bergejolak. Ada sesuatu yang minta dikeluarkan dari dasar perutnya.

“Gue...ke toilet dulu.”

Sejun bahkan belum memberikan respons, tetapi Byungchan langsung berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju bagian belakang ruangan yang mengarah ke sebuah lorong. Begitu menemukan pintu yang dicarinya, Byungchan segera masuk ke dalam dengan napas yang mulai tersengal. Begitu memastikan bahwa toilet itu kosong, Byungchan masuk ke salah satu bilik dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kelopak-kelopak kuning mulai berhamburan keluar sampai menghiasi lantai marmer toilet yang mengkilat tersebut.

Byungchan memuntahkan semuanya sampai perutnya tidak lagi bergejolak dan napasnya mulai kembali normal. Dengan lemas, Byungchan terjatuh ke atas lantai dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding sambil menghela napas lelah. Kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut dan tenggorokannya kering. Ia sungguh lelah karena hari ini pun — hari di mana seharusnya ia turut bahagia karena sahabatnya menikah — ia justru harus memuntahkan bunga-bunga yang kini seperti tengah mengoloknya.

Mereka mengoloknya karena bukan takdir indah yang ia dapatkan, melainkan takdir kejam yang orang-orang sebut dengan 'anomali'.

Dengan gemetar, Byungchan mengangkat tangannya, lalu menyingkap lengan kemejanya sampai pergelangan tangan yang selalu ditutupi dengan perban putih itu terlihat. Sebuah metode perlindungan diri agar tinta berwarna merah yang mengukir tangannya tidak terlihat oleh siapa pun. Rasanya memalukan, menghancurkan dirinya dari dalam, sekaligus menyedihkan.

Byungchan bahkan mulai berhenti bertanya kenapa takdir begitu kejam pada dirinya. Ia hanya menerimanya dengan pasrah, menikmati rasa sakitnya sendirian, dan mengamati belahan jiwanya dari kejauhan.

Ia adalah seorang anomali. Byungchan sendiri merasakan kepahitan yang amat sangat ketika kata itu dilafalkan oleh lidahnya sendiri. Setahun. Setahun penuh ia menjaga rahasia itu sendirian tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu. Setahun yang terasa begitu menyiksa.

Byungchan tahu menjadi anomali kini adalah bagian dari takdirnya. Keharusan bagi dirinya untuk mencintai dari jauh. Takdir yang harus diterima dengan lapang dada bahwa perasaannya — cintanya — takkan pernah terbalas dan hatinya akan selalu terasa hampa seperti kepingan puzzle yang tidak lengkap. Rasa sakit itu baru bisa menghilang saat ajal menjemputnya.

Byungchan bertanya-tanya, apakah selama itu ia harus berpura-pura? Apakah selama itu ia harus merasakan kehampaan di dalam hatinya? Selama itukah ia harus terus merasakan perutnya bergejolak, napasnya tersengal dan dadanya ditusuk-tusuk oleh pisau tak kasat mata? Dan selama itu pula kah ia harus berusaha tersenyum ceria sementara hatinya berteriak meminta tolong untuk dibebaskan?

Sambil berpegangan pada daun pintu, Byungchan memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit. Ia segera membersihkan bunga-bunga yang berserakan sampai memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu pun yang tersisa di lantai. Setelah itu, bunyi flush memenuhi toilet — menghilangkan bukti dari efek anomalinya dengan sempurna.

Byungchan terlonjak sedikit saat membuka pintu dan menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri menyender di dinding sebelah pintu biliknya. Namun pria itu, Seungsik, hanya mengangkat wajahnya dari layar handphone dan menatapnya dengan datar.

Seungsik memasukkan handphone-nya ke dalam kantung jas dan memberi gestur keluar dengan kedikkan kepalanya.

“Ayo. Lo harus minum habis ini.”

Byungchan tidak mengatakan apa-apa — tahu bahwa dirinya tidak perlu berpura-pura — di depan Seungsik.

Byungchan mengikuti Seungsik dalam diam saat mereka sudah kembali ke hall utama. Mereka langsung berjalan ke sisi belakang ruangan di mana ada sebuah bar di sana. Byungchan membiarkan Seungsik yang berbicara pada sang bartender sementara dirinya hanya menatap deretan botol-botol dengan tatapan kosong.

Musik yang mengalun lembut mulai terdengar dari speaker yang diletakkan di setiap sudut ruangan. Dua buah gelas diletakkan tepat di depannya. Satu gelas berisi penuh, sedangkan gelas satunya lagi hanya terisi setengah.

Seungsik mendorong gelas yang terisi penuh ke arahnya.

“Buat malam ini aja. Nggak apa-apa kalau lo mabuk dikit. Nanti gue panggilin taksi buat pulang, atau gue minta tolong Subin buat nganterin lo.”

Byungchan langsung menyesap cairan berwarna kuning pekat itu dan hampir tersedak sedetik kemudian. “Fuck. That's a strong one.”

“It's okay. You need this.”

Byungchan terdiam dan kembali menyesap cairan itu. Kali ini lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dalam diam, sementara cairan itu mulai beradaptasi dengan tenggorokan dan juga perutnya.

Byungchan tiba-tiba berpikir, apakah Seungsik pernah merasakan yang dirasakannya kini sebelum perasaan itu benar-benar menghilang? Karena sekarang pria itu hanya berfokus pada dirinya tanpa perlu merasakan rasa sakit dari cinta yang tak pernah berbalas.

Namun dengan sekali lihat pun Byungchan tahu bahwa Seungsik tak peduli. Perasaan itu telah menghilang sempurna sehingga memunculkan perasaan cemburu yang begitu kuat, sampai Seungsik menyadari tatapannya dan menoleh padanya.

“Apa?” tanya pria itu pelan sambil menghabiskan sisa minumannya dalam sekali teguk.

“Apa rasanya sakit?”

Seungsik menghentikan gerakan gelas yang ada di tangannya, lalu meletakkannya ke atas meja dibarengi bunyi tuk pelan. Matanya terlihat menimang-nimang.

“Operasi itu,” Byungchan kembali menyuarakan isi pikirannya, meskipun ia kini sedikit ragu apakah topik ini terlalu sensitif untuk dibahas sekarang. “Apa rasanya sakit?”

Untuk beberapa saat, Seungsik tidak menjawab. Namun ada senyum kecil yang bermain di bibir pria itu — seolah terhibur karena pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Byungchan.

“Operasi itu justru menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, Byungchan.”

Byungchan kembali terdiam saat menyerap makna di balik jawaban Seungsik barusan. Sudah dua tahun semenjak Seungsik memutuskan untuk menghilangkan takdir di dalam hidupnya dengan mengikuti operasi bagi orang-orang yang memang ingin hidup sendiri ataupun yang seperti Byungchan dan Seungsik — seorang anomali. Sebelum operasi itu, Byungchan masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas sosok Seungsik yang setiap hari selalu tersenyum di hadapan semua orang. Pria itu dulunya dikenal memiliki pribadi yang sangat ramah. Namun setelah operasi itu, kepribadiannya berubah drastis.

Kini Byungchan bisa mengerti kenapa.

Operasi itu akan menghilangkan ikatan seseorang dengan soulmate-nya sehingga meninggalkan orang itu dalam keadaan...nyaris kosong. Byungchan bahkan ragu apabila orang-orang yang mengikuti operasi itu masih bisa merasakan sesuatu setelahnya. Tapi orang itu akan terbebas dari rasa sakit yang membelenggunya — dari rasa sakit akibat cinta yang orang itu rasakan sendirian.

“Apa yang lo rasain...setiap ngeliat...”

“Chan?” Seungsik menyelesaikan omongan Byungchan dengan intonasi datar. Menyebutkan nama pria yang dulu pernah muncul di tangannya dalam tinta merah dengan ringan, seolah-olah tidak pernah ada ikatan di antara mereka. “Gue turut seneng buat hubungan dia sama ceweknya. Mereka cocok, kok.”

“Apa lo ada keinginan buat ngasih tau dia?”

Seungsik meliriknya, lalu mendengus pelan. “Mana mungkin. Kalau gue ngasih tahu sekarang juga percuma. Dia bakalan nyalahin dirinya sendiri, tapi guenya juga udah nggak bisa ngerasain apa-apa. Lagi pula, dia nggak pernah tahu kalau gue anomali dan gue bersyukur atas fakta itu.”

Byungchan mengangguk dan menatap es batu yang hampir mencair seluruhnya di dalam gelasnya. “Kadang-kadang...muncul dorongan di dalam diri gue buat ngasih tau...dia. Otak gue sering berkhayal kalau semua ini nggak nyata dan gue sama dia masih punya kesempatan. Gue sering berpikir, bahwa mungkin takdir itu salah dan sebenarnya dia juga cinta sama gue, tapi dia belum sadar aja,” ucap Byungchan dalam bisikan rendah. Namun setelah mengatakannya, ia benar-benar menyadari bahwa pemikiran itu amat sangat konyol, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Jujur aja, gue pikir kalian dari dulu emang udah soulmate.” Byungchan merasakan tubuhnya berubah kaku saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Seungsik. Seungsik sepertinya menyadari kesalahan dalam ucapannya karena pria itu langsung menepuk bahunya pelan. “Maaf, gue lupa kadang gimana cara ngomong yang normal biar nggak nyinggung perasaan orang lain.”

Byungchan tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. “Apa lo kangen?”

“Kangen apa?”

“Jatuh cinta.”

Seungsik terlihat berpikir untuk sesaat. Matanya mengarah pada permukaan meja dengan senyum kecil terpatri di wajahnya. Dan mungkin ini hanyalah khayalan Byungchan yang mulai larut dalam pengaruh alkohol, tetapi untuk sedetik, Byungchan bisa melihat tatapan melankolis pria itu sebelum kembali berubah kosong.

Saat Seungsik menjawabnya, suara pria itu terdengar begitu jauh. Muncul senyum miring yang sedikit mengingatkan Byungchan akan diri Seungsik di masa lalu sebelum semua emosi diambil dari dalam jiwanya.

“Gue bahkan udah nggak inget lagi rasanya kangen.”

* * *

Sayangnya, fakta bahwa Sejun adalah salah satu teman baiknya membuat Byungchan sering bertemu dengan pria itu. Ralat. Membuat Byungchan _harus_ sering bertemu pria itu.

Byungchan seringkali ingin menolak permintaan Sejun, tapi usahanya itu selalu gagal apalagi kalau bukan karena ikatan _soulmate_ yang masih ada pada dirinya. Sudah menjadi instingnya untuk selalu menyenangkan serta membantu pria itu kapan saja bila perlu. Tentu saja ia senang jika melihat Sejun terbantu karenanya. Namun di sisi lain, perutnya pun akan semakin sering bergejolak setiap kali berdekatan dengan pria itu.

Banyak yang bilang mencintai itu harus siap disakiti. Namun Byungchan tidak pernah menyangka, rasanya akan _sesakit_ ini.

Jadilah dua hari setelah pernikahan Sejun, Byungchan sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen temannya itu. Ia dimintai tolong oleh Sejun untuk membantu mengemasi barang-barang yang masih ada di apartemen pria itu. Karena persiapan pernikahannya cukup singkat, Sejun belum sepenuhnya memindahkan barang-barangnya ke rumah barunya.

Reaksi Byungchan selalu sama setiap kali bertemu dengan Sejun: bibirnya refleks akan langsung membentuk senyum kaku, perutnya mulai serasa ditusuk, dan tangannya dingin tanpa sebab. Bukan reaksi yang menyenangkan, memang, tapi itu adalah bentuk adaptasi tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak langsung memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak berwarna kuning tepat di depan wajah temannya itu.

Sejun tersenyum cerah begitu melihat kedatangan Byungchan. “Eh, cepet banget lo datengnya. Ayo, masuk, masuk!”

Byungchan hanya meringis kecil selagi melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen Sejun yang sudah sangat dihapalnya itu. Begitu masuk ke dalam, ada boks-boks yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru lantai ruang tengah. Beberapa ada yang masih kosong dan ada juga yang sudah terisi setengah. Sepertinya Sejun pun baru mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya.

“Kalau baju-baju sih kebanyakan udah dipindahin ke rumah baru, tapi barang-barang kuliah gue dulu nih...sama yang dari kantor juga. Banyak banget gue sampe bingung, Chan,” Sejun langsung bercerocos sambil menunjuk boks-boks coklat tersebut.

“Emang ini mau lo bawa semua ke rumah baru? Nggak ada yang ditinggal di sini aja?” tanya Byungchan sambil menunduk dan membuka salah satu boks yang berisi buku-buku kuliah Sejun dahulu. Ia pura-pura melihat isinya, selagi menyembunyikan ekspresi sedih ketika mendengar pria itu menyebut _rumah baru_ — rumah yang akan ditempatinya nanti bersama istrinya.

“Hmm, nggak semua, sih. Beberapa barang yang gue rasa bakal bisa dipake Kak Seungwoo gue tinggal di sini. Tapi itu juga kayak alat-alat dapur, perlengkapan kamar mandi, hiasan, terus CD...majalah...yah yang kayak gitu deh pokoknya.”

Byungchan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, kemudian kembali berdiri. “Kak Seungwoo mana?” tanya Byungchan sambil mengikuti Sejun melangkah menuju salah satu boks. Tanpa sadar tatapan matanya jatuh pada pergelangan tangan pria itu dengan nama Jieun yang terukir manis dalam tinta hitam.

“Ada tuh di kamarnya. Katanya lagi ngerjain deadline lagu baru.” Sejun menjawabnya sambil mengedikkan bahu. “Padahal gue pengin ngabisin waktu gitu sama dia. Kan bentar lagi gue pindahan, tapi dia masih aja suka ngurung diri di kamar kayak gitu.” Sejun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengeluhkan sikap _roommate_ -nya tersebut. Sedangkan Byungchan lagi-lagi tanpa sadar memperhatikan Sejun lebih lama dari seharusnya. Begitu pria itu bergerak, barulah Byungchan tersadar atas apa yang dilakukannya barusan. Cepat-cepat Byungchan mengalihkan pandangannya sambil berdeham pelan.

“Eh, liat deh, Chan. Pas gue lagi masuk-masukin barang, gue nemu foto kita dulu yang pas liburan ke Busan,” ucap Sejun sambil membuka salah satu boks dan mengambil foto yang diletakkan paling atas. Ia menyerahkannya pada Byungchan sambil tersenyum sangat lebar.

Byungchan menerima foto tersebut dan langsung tertegun. Potret itu adalah foto dirinya dengan Sejun yang dulu persis tengah dilihatnya saat ia menyadari bahwa nama pria itu lah yang terukir di pergelangan tangannya dalam tinta merah. Mereka tengah tersenyum lebar di depan luasnya laut biru dan pasir putih.

Sejun bergeser untuk berdiri tepat di sebelahnya — ikut memperhatikan foto tersebut dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Byungchan bisa menghidu aroma parfum khas pria itu. Dan kalau ia menoleh sedikit saja, mata mereka bisa langsung beradu. Lalu bibir pria itu —

“Lo keliatan bahagia di situ, Chan...” ucap Sejun pelan sambil mengambil foto tersebut dari tangan Byungchan dan menatapnya sedih. Byungchan tidak berkata apa-apa dan membiarkan keheningan itu mengisi ruang di antara mereka. Meskipun begitu, ia paham dengan maksud Sejun. Dirinya yang dulu — sebelum mengetahui siapa _soulmate_ -nya — pasti sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Ia sendiri pun mengakuinya. Kini dirinya lebih sering menyendiri dan sebisa mungkin menghindari keramaian. Ia juga menjadi lebih pendiam.

Tapi Byungchan tidak mungkin mengatakan alasannya pada Sejun.

Saat Sejun sudah menegakkan tubuhnya kembali setelah meletakkan foto itu ke dalam boks, pria itu tiba-tiba terlihat lebih serius. “Sebenernya, alasan gue manggil lo ke sini karena ada yang mau gue omongin juga.” Sejun berdeham dan berbisik pelan. “Ini soal Kak Seungwoo.”

“Kenapa Kak Seungwoo?” Byungchan balas berbisik, menyebutkan nama teman satu apartemen Sejun yang lebih tua dari mereka tersebut.

“Gue tuh sebenernya khawatir sama dia.” Sejun melirik ke belakang, seolah memastikan teman satu apartemennya itu tidak tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya. “Gue udah nyuruh Kak Seungwoo buat cari roommate baru biar dia nggak tinggal di sini sendirian, tapi dia nolak. Masalahnya Kak Seungwoo tuh...yah, dia bisa bertahan sih even sendirian, tapi dia tipe orang yang bakalan mendekam terus kalau nggak ada orang yang narik dia keluar. Lo paham kan maksud gue?”

Byungchan mengangguk, meski ia belum mengerti sepenuhnya arah obrolan mereka.

“Nah, gue mau minta tolong...gue takut dia tuh nggak ada temen ngobrol nanti. Makanya...kalau lo sempet...kalau lo ada waktu...boleh tolong cek keadaan dia nggak sesekali?” Ada keraguan yang terselip dari cara bicara Sejun. Namun mata pria itu terlihat memancarkan permohonan yang amat serius.

Byungchan mana mungkin bisa menolaknya.

“Boleh aja,” jawab Byungchan cepat, yang langsung disambut oleh senyuman lebar temannya itu. Namun aneh bagaimana ekspresi senang pria itu justru membuatnya takut dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia sadar, betapa mudahnya ia menyetujui setiap permintaan demi menyenangkan _soulmate_ -nya.

“Makasih, Chan. Gue tau lo berdua nggak begitu deket, tapi, yah...siapa tau dengan gini lo bisa temenan sama dia.”

Byungchan hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia memang sudah mengenal pria bernama Han Seungwoo itu sejak kepindahan Sejun ke apartemen ini. Tapi pria itu jarang berbicara kepadanya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mungkin obrolan yang mereka lakukan bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Intinya, ia tidak terlalu mengenal Seungwoo. Namun kini, ia terlanjur menyetujui permintaan Sejun untuk berteman dengan pria itu.

Terkadang, ikatan soulmate memang mengerikan — apalagi jika hanya dirinya yang merasakan, pikir Byungchan dengan pahit.

“Sama-sama. Kalau sebatas itu gue masih bisa, kok.”

Sejun terkekeh dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. “Lo emang temen ter-the best yang gue punya, Chan.”

Byungchan baru ingin menjawab, tetapi ada dering _handphone_ yang menginterupsi dirinya.

“Oh, dari Jieun!” ujar Sejun saat pria itu mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya yang berdering dari dalam saku. “Gue angkat ini dulu ya, Chan.”

Dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat bahagia, pria itu mulai berbicara. “Halo, sayang.”

Dalam sedetik, kepalanya langsung berdenyut. Jantungnya bertalu-talu dalam kecepatan tinggi dan perutnya mulai bergejolak. Ia bisa merasakan kelopak-kelopak itu mulai _naik_.

Dengan napas yang sedikit mulai tersengal, Byungchan mencolek pundak Sejun sampai pria itu menoleh. Dengan gerakan mulutnya, Byungchan menunjuk ke arah toilet, yang langsung dibalas oleh pria itu dengan acungan jempol. Maka tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Byungchan segera berlari menuju toilet yang terletak di ujung lorong setelah melewati dapur. Beruntung apartemen Sejun itu cukup besar, sehingga ia yakin dirinya tidak akan terlihat tengah _memuntahkan_ kelopak-kelopak berwarna kuning begitu pintu toilet terbuka.

Byungchan terus memuntahkan bunga-bunga cantik tersebut ke dalam toilet sampai perutnya terasa kosong dan dadanya mulai bisa menampung oksigen dengan normal. Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, Byungchan menekan tombol _flush_ sampai bunga-bunga itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

Padahal sudah setahun berlalu, tetapi Byungchan masih dibuat bingung _bagaimana bisa_ bunga secantik itu menjadi simbol anomali seseorang. Sungguh ironi bagaimana kelembutan kelopak-kelopaknya amat sangat berbalik dengan ketajaman pisau yang terus menerus menyayat hatinya. Pisau itu menyayat secara perlahan, tetapi tidak ada darah yang keluar, maupun belahan hati yang terjatuh. Hanya Byungchan dengan kenyerian yang ia rasakan dari cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Byungchan mengambil salah satu kelopak yang jatuh ke lantai dan mengamatinya dengan setengah melamun. Dari mulutnya masih keluar batuk kecil.

“Oh...”

Byungchan langsung menoleh saat ada suara yang terdengar di belakangnya. Jantungnya hampir keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri ketika tersadar bahwa di tengah kepanikannya tadi, ia _lupa_ menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Matanya yang melebar karena takut ketahuan oleh temannya, justru bertemu dengan mata Seungwoo yang tak kalah terkejut darinya.

Pria itu berdiri di sana — di depan pintu — sambil menatap Byungchan yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan beberapa kelopak kuning yang tidak sengaja tercecer di sekitarnya.

Kengerian mulai ia rasakan saat tersadar bahwa Seungwoo pasti telah melihatnya tadi. Keterkejutan pria itu menggambarkan dengan jelas bahwa pemandangan Byungchan saat memuntahkan bunga-bunga ke dalam toilet tidak mungkin terlewatkan olehnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Byungchan merasakan perutnya kembali bergejolak hebat, dan kali ini tanpa bisa ditahan, beberapa kelopak ia muntahkan lagi sehingga menambah jumlah yang masih berceceran di atas lantai.

Napas Byungchan kembali tersengal-sengal. Dengan putus asa, ia menengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat Seungwoo masih berdiri di sana dengan postur tubuh yang terlihat sedikit kaku.

“A-apa kamu butuh—”

“Byungchan!” Tiba-tiba saja, suara Sejun terdengar dari ujung lorong. Jantung Byungchan kembali berdetak tak karuan saat ada suara langkah yang terdengar semakin mendekat. Ia masih terduduk di lantai dengan bunga-bunga yang bertebaran di sekitarnya. Sejun tidak boleh melihatnya seperti ini. Pria itu tidak boleh mengetahui—

Pintu toilet itu tiba-tiba ditarik sangat cepat sampai menutup dan menimbulkan suara yang keras.

Byungchan tertegun saat menyadari bahwa Seungwoo lah yang barusan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan sangat cepat. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar suara percakapan dari luar.

“Byungchan masih di dalem, Kak?”

Seungwoo mengangguk singkat. “Iya.”

“Ohh...sakit perut kali ya tuh anak. Ya udah, tolong bilangin, Kak, aku mau keluar sebentar dulu beli lakban. Habis ternyata.”

“Oke.”

Saat Byungchan tidak lagi mendengar suara obrolan dari luar, perlahan pintu kamar mandi itu kembali terbuka.

Byungchan menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, ia tidak ketahuan oleh Sejun — belum. Tapi sekarang...

Byungchan mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Seungwoo berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

“Bunganya cantik.”

Byungchan membelalakkan matanya dengan terkejut saat menyadari bahwa tatapan Seungwoo terarah pada kelopak-kelopak yang baru saja ia muntahkan. Pria itu mengatakannya dengan sangat tenang, seolah pemandangan orang yang mengidap anomali bukanlah hal asing bagi dirinya.

“Apa orangnya Sejun?” Seungwoo bertanya dengan lugas. Kefrontalan pria itu membuat lidah Byungchan terasa kelu sehingga tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa ia keluarkan. Setelah beberapa saat terlewati dalam keheningan, Seungwoo berbalik dan melangkah pergi — meninggalkan Byungchan yang menatap kepergian pria itu dengan bingung.

Byungchan menghela napas dan mulai mengambil kelopak-kelopak yang berceceran di lantai, lalu menghilangkannya ke dalam toilet. Saat ia tengah memastikan bahwa tidak ada kelopak yang tertinggal, Seungwoo kembali sambil membawa sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna kuning pucat.

Seungwoo ikut berjongkok, lalu menyerahkan gelas itu pada Byungchan. “Air limun. Bisa bantu kamu...meredakan batuknya.”

Byungchan menerima uluran gelas itu dengan ragu dan mulai menyesapnya pelan. Selama menghabiskan minuman itu, matanya terarah dengan bingung pada Seungwoo. Sedangkan pria itu hanya membalas tatapannya dengan datar.

Setelah minumannya habis, Seungwoo langsung mengambil gelas itu dengan lembut dari tangan Byungchan. Beberapa detik kemudian, pria itu kembali bersuara. “Punyaku bunga lilac.”

“Oh.”

Byungchan tidak tahu harus merespons apa. Ia tidak berekspektasi akan mendengar pengakuan tiba-tiba _seperti itu_ dari teman satu apartemen Sejun. Terlebih lagi, ia telah mengenal pria yang lebih tua itu cukup lama. Tentu ini cukup mengejutkan bagi dirinya.

Namun Byungchan yakin, di mata Seungwoo, kenyataan bahwa dirinya juga adalah seorang anomali pastilah sama-sama mengejutkan.

“Butuh bantuan?” tanya pria itu setelah beberapa saat. Seungwoo berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Byungchan. Dengan tangan yang masih sedikit gemetar, Byungchan menerima uluran tangan tersebut sampai dirinya bisa memijak tanah lagi dengan benar. Ia sedikit terhuyung, tetapi Seungwoo langsung memegangnya erat sehingga mencegah dirinya terjatuh. Byungchan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya, sebelum melepaskan pegangan tangan pria itu. Ia lalu tersenyum kecil. “Thanks.”

Seungwoo hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke arah ruang tengah di mana boks-boks milik Sejun masih bertebaran memenuhi ruang tengah. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Byungchan pun hanya berdiri di sana dalam diam sementara otaknya dipenuhi oleh berbagai pertanyaan.

Diam-diam matanya menjelajah ke arah tangan Seungwoo yang tertutup oleh _hoodie_ besarnya yang berwarna hitam. Namun lengan _hoodie_ itu tiba-tiba diturunkan lebih ke bawah oleh sang pemilik dengan sedikit tidak nyaman saat menyadari bahwa Byungchan tengah memperhatikannya.

Dengan sedikit malu, Byungchan segera mengalihkan tatapannya lagi. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, siapa _soulmate_ dari pria pendiam itu? Dan sudah berapa lama Seungwoo menjadi seorang anomali?

Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Seungwoo sudah hampir membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi tiba-tiba mereka bisa mendengar suara _passcode_ dimasukkan, diikuti suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Seungwoo segera mengatupkan mulutnya saat Sejun muncul sambil menenteng sebuah plastik putih di tangannya.

“Oh, udah selesai, Chan?” tanya pria itu ceria sambil berjalan ke arah meja depan TV untuk mengeluarkan barang-barang yang tadi dibelinya di minimarket.

“Iya, sori, tadi lo nyariin gue?” Byungchan berdeham saat menyadari suaranya masih terdengar agak serak. Ia berusaha memasang senyum terbaiknya meskipun _tahu_ ada tatapan Seungwoo yang tengah mengarah padanya. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha mengabaikan pria itu. “Mau mulai sekarang?”

“Boleh, Chan. Nih, tadi gue habis beli lakban. Habis ternyata yang di apartemen.”

Byungchan mengangguk dan mulai menyibukkan dirinya untuk membantu Sejun. Biasanya jika sedang berdua saja dengan pria itu, fokusnya pasti hanya tertuju pada Sejun. Namun selama membantu Sejun dalam diam, Byungchan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memikirkan Seungwoo yang kini hanya duduk di depan _counter_ dapur sambil memperhatikan aktivitas mereka dalam diam. Sesekali Sejun mengajak pria itu berbicara, tetapi kata-katanya hanya dibalas oleh jawaban singkat, dan setelah itu Seungwoo akan kembali diam.

Namun Byungchan tahu, sama seperti dirinya, Seungwoo pasti memiliki banyak pertanyaan sekarang.

Rasanya sungguh berbeda dengan Seungsik yang juga pernah mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya. Seungsik memutuskan untuk segera melakukan operasi tidak lama setelah menerima kenyataan bahwa pria itu merupakan seorang anomali. Tanpa ragu, Seungsik langsung merelakan semua emosinya dan lebih memilih untuk merasakan kekosongan dibandingkan rasa sakit itu sendiri.

Tapi Seungwoo...bagaimana mungkin Byungchan tidak menyadari tanda-tandanya selama ini? Lebih suka menyendiri, selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya, dan memakai baju-baju lengan panjang yang menutupi pergelangan tangan. Byungchan jarang bertemu dengan sesama anomali, tapi begitu bertemu dengan satu, ia langsung mengenali tanda-tandanya.

Mungkin ada semacam sinyal yang pada akhirnya akan menarik sesama anomali untuk bertemu, saling mengenal dan berbagi rasa sakit yang dirasakan masing-masing — dan untuk suatu alasan aneh, Byungchan merasa kehidupan _mereka_ sungguh menyedihkan.

* * *

Pikiran Byungchan masih mengelana ke berbagai hal, bahkan sekembalinya ia ke apartemennya. Dan hal yang pertama kali dilakukannya adalah mengirim pesan singkat pada Seungsik untuk menanyakan kontak milik pria bernama Han Seungwoo.

Seungwoo memang awalnya adalah teman Seungsik. Kemudian saat tahu Sejun tengah mencari apartemen, Seungsik menawarkan tempat Seungwoo untuk ditempati bersama. Dan dari sana, secara ajaib, lingkaran pertemanan mereka membaur begitu saja.

Namun seperti yang dipikirkannya di awal, Byungchan dan Seungwoo tidak sering bertukar kata.

Jawaban dari Seungsik datang semenit kemudian. Pria itu hanya menuliskan nomor Seungwoo tanpa menanyakan alasan Byungchan bertanya. Byungchan meringis dalam hati. Mungkin keuntungan menjadi seorang anomali di antaranya adalah menghilangkan rasa ingin tahu _yang berlebihan_.

Tangannya terus-terusan mengetik, lalu menghapus deretan kata yang sudah disusunnya dalam kepala. Namun begitu ia menyuarakannya sendiri, ada rasa ragu yang menyerang sampai tidak terasa hari sudah berganti malam. Byungchan pun hanya bisa meletakkan _handphone_ -nya sambil menghela napas lelah.

Setidaknya, ia bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Seungwoo tidak akan berkata _apa pun_ pada Sejun.

Persoalan itu masih menghantuinya sampai keesokan harinya. Namun hidup Byungchan yang kembali disibuki oleh rutinitas pekerjaan, membuat kalimat _Byungchan dan Seungwoo adalah sesama anomali_ semakin terdorong jauh ke belakang kepalanya.

Dan baru datang kembali seminggu kemudian.

Sehari sebelum akhir pekan tiba — hal terakhir yang tidak pernah disangka Byungchan adalah menemukan mobil Sejun sudah berada di depan gedung kantornya begitu ia keluar. Sebuah kejutan yang cukup menyenangkan setelah selama lima hari penuh ia harus berkutat dengan layar komputer, kertas-kertas dan beberapa _meeting_.

Byungchan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar saat menghampiri mobil yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu.

Saat dirinya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, jendela mobil itu diturunkan dan memperlihatkan pemandangan Sejun serta Chan yang juga tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

“Byungchan! Ayo jalan! Katanya Sejun mau traktir kita!” seru Chan dengan bersemangat sambil melongokkan kepalanya sampai ke luar. Pria itu menaik-turunkan alisnya sampai Byungchan tertawa pelan dan menyambut ajakan itu dengan penuh sukacita.

“Oke!”

Byungchan tahu penampilannya pasti sudah sangat kacau sekarang. Kemejanya dan rambutnya sudah berantakan. Dan dirinya tidak diragukan lagi pasti sudah bau matahari. Tapi hangat yang memenuhi dadanya muncul begitu memikirkan bisa menghabiskan malam yang satu ini bersama Sejun. Dan Byungchan yakin, selama dirinya bisa membuat Sejun tertawa sepanjang malam itu, kelopak-kelopak kuning pun tidak akan muncul untuk merusak suasana di antara mereka.

Namun saat Byungchan membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang, gerakannya langsung terhenti begitu matanya beradu pandang dengan Seungwoo — duduk merapat ke pintu satunya dan hanya menatapnya tanpa suara. Perlahan, Byungchan masuk ke dalam mobil dan menciptakan jarak _seaman_ mungkin.

Saat mata Byungchan menatap ke depan, tidak sengaja ia menangkap tatapan Sejun dari kaca spion tengah. Sejun memberikannya kedipan singkat sebelum mulai melajukan mobil.

Byungchan memutar bolanya. Ini pasti termasuk rencana Sejun untuk membuat dirinya dan Seungwoo _berteman_.

Karena Byungchan tidak bisa merasa marah pada Sejun — _tentu saja_ — jadi ia hanya menghembuskan napas pelan dan memperhatikan pemandangan luar dari jendela mobil. Namun siluet pria di sebelahnya ikut terpantul dan membuat Byungchan tanpa sadar _kembali_ bertanya-tanya.

“Kita mau ke mana?” tanya Byungchan yang memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya ke hal lain. Mata Sejun kembali beradu dengannya melalui kaca spion. Pria itu terlihat begitu bersemangat dan matanya memancarkan binar kebahagiaan — membuat hati Byungchan sedikit _nyeri_ sehingga tangannya tanpa sadar menurunkan lengan kemeja panjangnya semakin ke bawah.

“Rahasia, dong,” jawab Sejun, dan Byungchan tahu pria itu tengah tersenyum meskipun ia hanya bisa melihat sisi wajah pria itu. “Tapi Jieun ngasih tau gue buat traktir kalian sesuatu. Lagian gue, kan, udah nikah sekarang, jadi—”

“Tuh, kan! Udah gue duga ini tuh ide Jieun!” tuduh Chan tiba-tiba sambil memukul _dashboard_ mobil pelan. “Lo nggak semanis ini Jun, sampai muncul inisiatif buat nraktir kita.”

“Heh! Nggak juga ya! Kan gue yang milih tempatnya. Lagian tanpa disuruh Jieun juga gue emang mau nraktir kalian, kok!”

Ocehan di antara kedua orang itu terus berlanjut sementara Byungchan jatuh dalam keterdiaman. Ia bisa merasakan ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya dari _samping_ — mungkin menunggu dirinya akan bereaksi seperti apa. Byungchan benar-benar merasa seperti tengah _dibaca_ oleh pria itu, meskipun ia sudah belajar untuk menyembunyikan emosinya selama setahun belakangan.

Perjalanan mereka akhirnya berakhir begitu Sejun membelokkan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah restoran. Byungchan belum pernah ke restoran ini dan mau tidak mau dirinya dibuat penasaran juga.

Matanya menangkap suasana restoran yang terlihat _hangat_ dengan perabotan serba coklat dan ada atmosfer nyaman yang terasa dari lantunan musik jazz yang terdengar.

Setelah Sejun menyebutkan namanya, sang pelayan yang bertugas di depan segera mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah meja di tengah restoran. Dari sana, mereka bisa dengan leluasan memperhatikan setiap sudut restoran yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa pasangan dan kelompok. Mereka berempat duduk berhadapan dengan Sejun dan Chan di depannya, lalu Seungwoo — entah bagaimana — mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

Setelah mereka duduk nyaman dan menunggu pelayan datang, Sejun mulai membuka percakapan. “Tadinya mau ngajakin Seungsik juga, tapi katanya dia sibuk.”

Suasana di meja itu langsung berubah menjadi sedikit _berat_ dan canggung begitu nama Seungsik disebut. Siapa pun bisa memikirkan hal yang sama jika sudah menyangkut soal teman mereka yang satu itu. Dan Byungchan dalam hati berpikir, bagaimana seandainya Chan — yang kini duduk di serong kanannya — mengetahui bahwa namanya sempat terukir dalam tinta merah di pergelangan tangan pria yang dulunya sering tersenyum itu.

“Oh ya, Kak,” tiba-tiba Sejun memanggil nama pria yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di sebelah Byungchan. “Gimana kabar Wooseok? Kakak ada rencana buat ngunjungin dia, nggak?

Kali ini, Byungchan yang melirik ke arah pria itu dan mengawasi reaksinya. Byungchan tidak tahu siapa orang yang barusan disebutkan oleh Sejun, tetapi reaksi Seungwoo cukup membuatnya _curiga_ akan sesuatu.

Pria itu menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap.

“Oh? Wooseok...ehm, dia...baik kok, iya. Sibuk aja katanya.”

“Kakak nggak ada niatan buat ngunjungin dia dalam waktu dekat? Terakhir aku chat-an sama dia, katanya dia udah kangen banget tuh sama Kakak,” lanjut Sejun dengan tatapan yang lebih serius.

Seungwoo menarik napas tajam, tetapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari selain Byungchan karena dirinya terus mengawasi reaksi pria itu dari sudut matanya. Kentara sekali kalau Seungwoo tengah berusaha untuk tidak bergerak gelisah.

Sebelum Byungchan memotong dengan tujuan ingin _menyelamatkan_ pria itu, ada seorang pelayan pria dengan tubuh begitu mungil dan senyuman lebar datang menghampiri meja mereka. Pria mungil itu menanyakan pesanan mereka dengan ramah sambil bersiap mencatat di _notes_ kecilnya.

Namun bukan kecilnya tubuh pria itu, atau lebarnya senyumannya yang membuat mereka semua terdiam dan menatap pergelangan tangan sang pelayan, melainkan ukiran nama seseorang dalam _merah_ yang terlihat begitu jelas di bawah cahaya lampu.

Byungchan dengan cepat mengalihkan matanya dan membuka buku menu untuk memutuskan pesanannya. Namun Sejun dan Chan masih saja menatap pelayan pria itu dengan tatapan yang tidak berusaha disembunyikan.

Byungchan tidak tahan lagi dan menyenggol sedikit kaki Sejun yang berada di bawah meja sementara dirinya tersenyum hangat pada sang pelayan yang tengah menunggu dengan sabar.

“Saya pesan spaghetti aglio o elio satu sama minumannya...coke aja, deh, makasih. Sejun, Chan, ayo cepetan pesen!” Seruan Byungchan yang sedikit keras membuat kedua temannya itu tersadar dan segera menyebutkan pesanan mereka dalam gumaman sementara pelayan itu langsung mencatatnya dengan cekatan. Seungwoo sendiri tidak terlihat begitu terpengaruh — matanya tidak meninggalkan wajah si pelayan sementara pria itu menyebutkan pesanannya dengan tenang. Pelayan itu kemudian mengulang pesanan mereka, kemudian mengangguk sopan dan melangkah pergi. Senyumnya tidak pernah menghilang sementara ia dengan percaya diri menghampiri meja lain dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti pada mereka barusan.

Byungchan menelan salivanya dengan susah payah selagi ia menyadari bahwa pengunjung di meja lain pun menatap pelayan pria itu dengan begitu _terbuka_. Bahkan sekelompok wanita tidak jauh dari meja mereka tengah terkikik pelan sambil membuat gerakan yang menunjuk pergelangan tangan pelayan itu.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik kemudian bagi Byungchan untuk menyadari gerakan kaku pelayan itu, matanya yang terlihat kosong dan senyumnya yang _terlalu_ lebar seolah sudah terlalu sering dipraktikkan. Byungchan mengenali sikap pria itu. Sikap yang terlatih, seperti dirinya, untuk berhadapan dengan manusia-manusia normal di sekitar mereka sementara dirinya sendiri adalah sebuah _produk gagal_.

Namun pelayan itu tidak berusaha menyembunyikan identitasnya dan dengan berani menghadapi semua omongan, bisikan, maupun celaan yang diterimanya. Byungchan hanya bisa membayangkan betapa beratnya rasa sakit yang pria itu terpaksa sembunyikan dari dunia luar sementara — mungkin — setiap malam, ada kelopak-kelopak yang memaksa keluar dari perutnya setelah seharian menahan semua gejolak tersebut.

Byungchan amat sangat paham dengan perasaan itu.

“Tolong pesan wine yang ini. Oh, jangan ada bunga ya di dalamnya.” Byungchan bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara seorang pria dari meja di seberang mereka tengah memesan. Nada ejekan pria itu langsung diikuti oleh suara tawa keras dari teman-teman yang berada di sekelilingnya.

“Tentu saja, Tuan.” Pelayan itu menjawab dengan halus dan sopan selagi mencatat pesanan mereka. Kepalanya ditundukkan sedikit lebih dalam — berusaha menjaga agar posturnya tetap tenang.

Byungchan merasa hatinya seolah diremas oleh sesuatu yang sangat kuat begitu pelayan itu akhirnya menghilang. Tangannya tanpa sadar menekan permukaan lembut sofa yang ia duduki. Byungchan menghembuskan napas dalam bertepatan dengan Chan yang memajukan tubuhnya dan mulai berbicara dengan serius.

“Gue bersyukur Seungsik ngelakuin operasi itu. Jadi dia nggak perlu ngalamin kejadian yang kayak barusan,” ucap Chan pelan sementara sekelompok pria yang ada di seberang mereka kini mencela pelayan pria barusan dengan terang-terangan.

Sejun mengangguk setuju dan bergidik ngeri. “Iya, sedih liatnya...gue nggak bisa bayangin deh seandainya nama Jieun muncul di tangan gue tapi warnanya merah!”

“Ya kalau lo yang ngalamin sih kenapa gue bayanginnya nggak bisa ngerasa kasian, ya? Malah kalau perlu, bunga-bunganya gue kumpulin terus dijualin—” candaan Chan terpotong saat Sejun langsung mengalungkan lengannya ke leher pria itu dan pura-pura mencekiknya. Keduanya terus tertawa sampai napas mereka mulai tersengal.

Namun kini Byungchan yang merasa napasnya mulai jatuh pendek-pendek. Ada gejolak yang sangat kuat dari dasar perutnya, dan ia yakin bunga-bunga itu akan semakin naik seiring lamanya ia berada di tempat itu — dikelilingi oleh candaan orang-orang di sekitarnya, senyuman lebar Sejun dan bayangan pelayan pria yang berjalan tegak meskipun ada tinta merah di tangannya yang terpampang bagi siapa saja.

Byungchan menarik napas tajam saat merasakan ada tangan yang terasa hangat bertengger di atas tangannya sendiri. Awalnya hanya sentuhan pelan, tapi tangan Seungwoo perlahan bergerak dan — walaupun sedikit ragu — mulai menggenggamnya cukup erat. Ajaibnya, sentuhan pria itu mampu perlahan-lahan meredakan gejolak yang ada di perutnya dan Byungchan mulai bisa bernapas dengan normal. Genggaman pria itu semakin erat begitu Byungchan membalasnya.

Sejun dan Chan masih bercanda-canda, sementara Byungchan memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan menatap Seungwoo tepat di matanya. Namun ia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi pria itu, dan sebelum Byungchan bisa mempelajari lebih jauh, kehangatan di tangannya menghilang ketika Seungwoo berdiri tiba-tiba — membuat kedua temannya, juga Byungchan, mendongak penasaran.

“Kayaknya Byungchan butuh udara segar. Aku nemenin dia dulu ke luar.”

“A-aku...oh ya, bener. Butuh udara segar.” Byungchan berdeham dan segera bangkit — berusaha tidak menghiraukan tatapan bingung kedua temannya.

“Lo nggak apa-apa, Chan?” tanya Sejun dengan nada khawatir terdengar begitu jelas di balik suaranya. Semua tulang di tubuhnya seolah menolak untuk bergerak dan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal di sana — berdekatan dengan _soulmate_ -nya. Byungchan baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, ketika ada sentuhan ringan di sikunya yang _sedikit_ memaksanya untuk bergerak.

“Nggak apa-apa, kok. Gue sebentar doang,” jawab Byungchan cepat sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Seungwoo berjalan keluar restoran.

Seperti ada kabut tebal yang menyelimuti dirinya sampai ia tidak begitu sadar dengan suasana di sekitarnya — membiarkan kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya sementara pikirannya seolah ditutupi awan tebal. Masih terngiang di telinganya ejekan dan ucapan belas kasihan yang ditujukan pada sang pelayan. Ia membayangkan, pria itu bisa saja sudah terjatuh di lantai sambil menahan semua bunga-bunga yang mulai mencekik tenggorokannya karena minta dikeluarkan dan—

“Hei.”

Seungwoo mencekal pergelangan tangannya lembut, sehingga membuat Byungchan menghentikan langkah dan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa mereka sudah berada di luar restoran. Tiba-tiba, Seungwoo tersenyum kecil dan menunjuk bangunan yang ada di seberang tak jauh dari sana — sebuah toko pizza dengan merek lokal.

Byungchan terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sehingga membuat senyuman pria itu semakin lebar. Mereka pun menyeberangi jalan dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tidak banyak pengunjung malam itu. Hanya ada sekelompok remaja yang tengah mengerjakan tugas, dan pekerja kantoran yang tengah menikmati sepotong pizza sambil memainkan _handphone_ -nya.

Byungchan mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu meja di pojok ruangan sementara Seungwoo pergi memesan. Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, Byungchan sampai tersentak kaget saat Seungwoo kembali dengan sekotak pizza yang aromanya memenuhi tampat kecil tersebut.

“Kita nggak apa-apa ninggalin mereka?” tanya Byungchan yang perlahan mulai bisa berpikir jernih.

“Tadi pas lagi nunggu pizzanya jadi, aku chat Sejun bilang kamu ternyata nggak enak badan dan bakal aku anterin pulang.”

Seungwoo menatapnya lekat. Namun kali ini tidak ada lagi kecanggungan dalam matanya. Tatapan itu kini mengarah padanya dengan kepahaman yang mulai terbentuk di antara mereka. Byungchan tersenyum kecil, dan dibalas dengan senyum lembut pria itu meskipun tidak ada unsur kebahagiaan di dalam senyuman mereka.

“Kalau lagi patah hati emang enaknya makan pizza,” ujar Seungwoo sambil mengangkat salah satu potongan dan mengaduh pelan ketika permukaannya masih panas.

“Kayak patah hati bisa diobatin aja,” gumam Byungchan pelan selagi ikut mengambil satu potong dan mulai menggigitnya. Rasanya sedikit terlalu asin di lidahnya — namun untuk sekarang, itu terasa _sempurna_.

“Kalau gitu anggap aja kayak pakai plester buat nutupin luka,” balas Seungwoo setelah beberapa saat. “Usaha kecil yang memperlihatkan seolah-olah kita _berusaha_.”

Byungchan terdiam sambil berusaha menelan pizzanya sekaligus memproses ucapan pria itu.

Setelah pizzanya tertelan dengan sempurna, Byungchan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. “Siapa Wooseok?”

Seungwoo terdiam selama lima detik penuh sebelum tangannya mengangkat potongan pizza lain dan mulai menggigitnya besar-besar sambil berpikir.

“Kamu aja belum jawab pertanyaan aku yang waktu itu,” balas Seungwoo pelan dan membuat Byungchan langsung teringat dengan kejadian di kamar mandi — Seungwoo bertanya apa bunga itu berasal dari cinta tak berbalasnya pada Sejun, tetapi Byungchan tidak menjawabnya. Belum.

Suara yang terdengar di sekitar mereka hanyalah suara kendaraan dari luar, lampu tua yang berdengung pelan dan percakapan teredam dari penjaga kasir dengan sang pelayan.

Dan Byungchan tidak melihat alasan kenapa ia harus menyembunyikan hal itu sementara di sini tidak akan ada yang bisa mencela atau memberinya tatapan iba.

“Iya, itu Sejun.”

Seungwoo mengangguk singkat. “Sebenernya lumayan obvious.”

“Seungsik juga bilang begitu,” jawab Byungchan pelan. “Tapi aku nggak begitu khawatir Sejun bakal sadar atau nggak, soalnya dia udah ada soulmate lain dan—”

“Dan soulmate itu yang akan membuat seseorang buta dengan perasaan orang lain di sekitarnya.” Seungwoo menyelesaikan ucapan Byungchan sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan remah-remah yang tertinggal.

“Jadi? Siapa Wooseok?” tanya Byungchan berusaha mengalihkan topik.

Seungwoo menghela napas berat, tetapi pria itu tidak menolak menjawab. “Wooseok itu...adik kelas aku di SMA,” Seungwoo memulai dengan intonasi halus, seolah sangat berhati-hati saat menyebutkan nama _soulmate_ -nya tersebut. “Namanya muncul dalam merah di tanganku begitu aku lulus. Sbelumnya, aku cuma nganggap dia adik kelas biasa, tapi begitu namanya muncul...aku langsung jatuh cinta. Tapi kamu pasti tahu rasa sakitnya waktu...”

Seungwoo menelan kata-katanya dan Byungchan dengan baik hati langsung menyela omongan pria itu. “Iya, aku tahu, kok.”

Tentu saja Byungchan tahu. Tidak akan ada manusia normal yang bisa paham — perasaan mnencintai dan disakiti dalam waktu bersamaan. Perasaan ingin memiliki _soulmate_ kita, tapi tahu bahwa orang itu tidak membutuhkan perasaan kita karena mereka sudah mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayang dari orang lain. Itu adalah perasaan yang aneh, rumit dan sulit dijelaskan dalam kata-kata — tapi Seungwoo mengerti, Byungchan mengerti, dan pelayan pria yang ada di restoran sebelumnya pun mungkin mengerti.

“Habis itu Wooseok pindah ke kota lain begitu lulus. Aku terus berusaha kontakan sama dia. Dan dari situ juga aku tahu kalau dia belum nemuin soulmatenya. Tapi nama dia udah muncul dalam warna merah di tanganku, apa walaupun begitu aku tetep nggak bisa berharap?”

Byungchan merasakan hatinya ikut nyeri mendengar kata-kata pria itu. Ia pun seolah bisa ikut merasakan sakit yang diderita Seungwoo saat nama _Wooseok_ muncul di tangannya dalam _merah_ , sedangkan pria itu sendiri belum menemukan belahan hatinya yang lain.

Rasanya begitu dekat, tapi juga begitu jauh.

Tiba-tiba pergelangan tangan Byungchan yang biasanya ditutupi oleh perban putih itu terasa gatal. Byungchan menyentuhnya pelan dari bawah meja. Ada dorongan sangat kuat yang menyuruhnya untuk melepasnya. Dan Byungchan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah ini tadi yang dimaksud oleh Seungwoo — sebuah usaha kecil yang memperlihatkan seolah dirinya _berusaha_.

“Hm, ngomong-ngomong...” Seungwoo kembali bersuara begitu tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka setelah beberapa saat.

“Apa?”

“Karena...well, karena Sejun udah nggak tinggal di apartemen yang aku tempatin, kalau kamu mau main...misal nonton film bareng atau apalah, dateng aja...” ucap pria itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. Byungchan bisa melihat telinga pria itu perlahan berubah merah. Dan reaksi dari Seungwoo yang seperti itu entah kenapa mampu membuat Byungchan tersenyum lebar.

“Yah, boleh aja. Kenapa nggak?” jawab Byungchan ringan.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan memesan satu kotak pizza lagi ditambah kentang goreng. Walaupun kedua makanan tersebut masih terasa terlalu asin di lidahnya, tetapi untuk pertama kalinya, Byungchan dapat melalui malam itu dengan tenang.

Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul karena tahu bahwa ada seseorang berbagi rasa sakit yang sama tanpa perlu dirinya menjelaskan lebih jauh.

Lebih dari sekadar menikmati obrolan mereka malam itu di toko pizza tak terkenal, Byungchan sadar yang membuatnya menyetujui ajakan Seungwoo untuk mencari kafe lain dan memesan sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkan perut adalah karena ada takdir _rusak_ yang secara tidak langsung menyatukan mereka. Fakta bahwa Seungwoo juga merupakan seorang anomali memberinya ketenangan aneh — walaupun rasa sakit di dadanya tidak bisa menghilang begitu saja dan rasa tercekik di leher begitu bunga-bunga itu naik tidak akan lenyap.

Namun hatinya malam itu tidak seperti disayat, perutnya tidak lagi bergejolak dan napasnya tidak jatuh dalam ritme yang singkat — semua terasa hangat dan nyaman bagi Byungchan malam itu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Byungchan merasa ia tidak sendirian di dunia ini.

* * *

**Byungchan, bisa dateng ke apartemen aku gak sekarang?**

Byungchan menyipitkan matanya dalam kegelapan kamar ketika tidak sengaja terbangun dari tidur siangnya yang sudah menghabiskan seperempat hari Minggunya. Matahari mulai terbenam dan ada siluet warna jingga yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Byungchan menyipitkan matanya sekali lagi sambil membaca _chat_ masuk dari Seungwoo tersebut sampai tiga kali.

Meskipun baru dua minggu Byungchan dan Seungwoo mulai menghabiskan waktu bersama — entah itu hanya menoton film di apartemen Seungwoo atau membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting sampai larut malam — tapi ia sudah merasa cukup dekat dengan pria itu sampai tidak aneh lagi bagi dirinya untuk berkunjung, bahkan menginap.

Ya, hal-hal seperti itu pun kini sudah biasa bagi mereka.

Jadi ketika _chat_ masuk itu datang, Byungchan langsung tahu ada _sesuatu_ yang terjadi.

**Gak apa2 kalau kamu gak bisa ke sini**

**Tapi aku butuh...seseorang.**

_Chat_ yang baru masuk itu menambah kekhawatiran Byungchan. Tidak biasanya Seungwoo _mengekspresikan_ dirinya seperti itu. Seungwoo selalu menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat, sekalipun hanya ada mereka berdua di malam-malam saat berbagi kesakitan.

Tapi kata-kata pria itu menggambarkan _rasa sakit_ dan Byungchan mana mungkin membiarkan pria itu sendirian ketika justru dulu lah Seungwoo yang _menyelamatkannya_. Jadi Byungchan segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan mencari-cari saklar lampu. Byungchan mengetikkan balasannya dengan cepat — bahwa dia akan segera sampai di apartemen pria itu.

Setelah menemukan jeans dan jaketnya di lantai kamar, Byungchan segera meninggalkan apartemennya, bahkan tanpa memeriksa penampilan bangun tidurnya di depan kaca.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang terasa amat panjang, Byungchan mencoba membuka pintu apartemen milik Seungwoo. Begitu pintu tersebut terbuka dengan mudah, ia hanya menghela napas frustrasi sambil masuk ke dalam.

“Seungwoo, kamu lupa ngunci pintu apartemen lagi,” seru Byungchan dengan setengah berteriak. Namun ketika seruannya itu hanya dibalas oleh keheningan, Byungchan mengernyitkan keningnya dan masuk semakin ke dalam. Entah kenapa, kakinya berjalan sendiri menuju ujung lorong sampai ia melihat pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Napasnya tercekat saat menyadari ada beberapa kelopak berwarna ungu yang menciptakan jejak sampai ke kamar mandi.

Byungchan membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mencerna pemandangan yang ada di depannya begitu ia sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Ia menelan salivanya susah payah selagi tangannya mencengkeram gagang pintu dengan sangat erat.

“Seungwoo...” Byungchan langsung berjongkok di sebelah pria itu dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Byungchan belum bisa melihat wajah Seungwoo, tapi ia bisa merasakan pria itu bergetar hebat di bawah sentuhannya. Ada isak kecil yang sesekali keluar di tengah-tengah _hujan lilac_ dalam ruangan tak seberapa besar itu — ikut membuat hati Byungchan terasa nyeri saat melihatnya.

Namun Byungchan benci saat harus mengakui bahwa kelopak-kelopak ungu itu terlihat _sangat indah_ — bunga lilac berhamburan di sekitar mereka dan menambah jumlahnya saat Seungwoo memuntahkan kelopak terakhir. Keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya dan hela napas yang begitu berat terdengar saat Byungchan menarik pria itu lembut begitu selesai. Seungwoo terlihat sedikit pucat dan matanya mengarah pada dinding kamar mandi dengan pandangan tidak fokus.

Byungchan menyibakkan poni pria itu agar tidak menutupi wajahnya. Seungwoo masih mengeluarkan batuk kecil, tapi Byungchan tahu kini bunga-bunga tersebut sudah benar-benar keluar dari perutnya. Untuk sementara.

“Sssh...” Byungchan bergumam pelan selagi pria itu kini menyandarkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk lehernya. Ada air mata yang menetes dan membasahi kausnya. Tapi Byungchan tidak peduli

“Kenapa kita harus muntahin bunga-bunga ini—” suara Seungwoo terdengar begitu tersiksa, ia berhenti sesaat untuk terbatuk kecil. “Kenapa bunga-bunga ini harus ngingetin aku sama dia—”

Byungchan masih mengelus punggung pria itu lembut, ikut merasakan sakitnya saat Seungwoo berusaha menahan getaran tubuhnya, juga isakan tangisnya agar tidak lagi keluar. Walaupun, Byungchan sesungguhnya ingin mengatakan, tidak apa-apa untuk menangis. Tidak apa-apa untuk mengeluarkan _semuanya_.

Butuh sepuluh menit lebih sampai tubuh Seungwoo berhenti bergetar dan air mata itu tidak lagi membasahi kausnya. Seungwoo menarik tubuhnya dari rengkuhan Byungchan sampai mereka bertatapan. Wajah pria itu terlihat lelah, dan matanya begitu merah setelah air mata yang dikeluarkannya tadi.

“Fuck, Byungchan— aku...maaf, padahal kamu sendiri juga harus menghadapi...ini, tapi aku malah—”

“Nggak apa-apa,” Byungchan langsung memotong perkataan pria itu. Tangan Seungwoo ia raih kemudian digenggamnya dengan erat. “Kamu yang tadi minta aku ke sini, dan aku lega bisa ada di sini nemenin kamu.”

Seungwoo memberikannya tatapan berterima kasih, tapi pria itu kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya dengan bingung.

“Beneran? Terus kenapa...kenapa kamu nangis?”

Byungchan tersenyum malu saat menyadari ada setitik air mata yang akhirnya lolos dan meninggalkan jejak tak kasat mata di pipinya. “Karena aku juga...ngerasain rasa sakit kamu.”

“Aku bahkan belum ngasih tahu apa yang jadi penyebab...ini,” balas Seungwoo dengan suara yang sedikit serak sambil menyeka sisa-sisa air mata dari wajahnya. Seungwoo menelan salivanya sebelum berbicara, terlihat sekali sangat memilih dengan hati-hati setiap kata-katanya. “Aku...hari ini nelpon Wooseok dan...akhirnya ada nama seseorang yang muncul di tangan dia. Aku ngerasa bodoh, Byungchan. Karena selama ini aku masih berharap kalau nama aku yang bakalan muncul.” Seungwoo mengeluarkan tawa hampa sambil melarikan jari-jarinya di sela rambutnya dengan frustrasi. “Aku bahkan masih berdoa setiap malam buat berharap namaku yang bakalan muncul, dan bukannya nama orang lain. Bodoh banget, kan?”

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya. “Nggak bodoh, kok. Itu cuma...insting kita aja, sebagai seorang anomali. Kayaknya.”

“Yeah, sebagai seseorang yang udah terprogram buat mencintai, sekaligus tersiksa.” Dengan marah, Seungwoo menyeka bekas air mata terakhir di pipinya dan menatap nyalang bunga-bunga lilac yang ada di sekitarnya. “Atau, jadi seseorang yang diprogram punya kehidupan dramatis.”

Byungchan mau tak mau tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan pria tersebut. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu bertumpu pada lututnya untuk bangkit.

“Gimana kalau malam ini kita berhenti dulu jadi manusia dramatisnya?” tanya Byungchan selagi mengulurkan tangannya pada Seungwoo. Pria itu menerima uluran tangannya dan mereka mulai berjalan ke ruang tengah — tidak memedulikan bunga-bunga lilac yang maish bertebaran di lantai. “Pizza and movie? Gimana?”

Seungwoo mengangguk menyetujui. Sementara pria itu mengambil langkah menuju sofa dan langsung bergelung di sana sambil menyalakan TV, Byungchan pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan segelas limun hangat. Seungwoo menerima uluran gelas itu dengan senyum kecil dan Byungchan mulai membuka aplikasi di _handphone_ -nya untuk memesan pizza.

45 menit kemudian, mereka sudah duduk nyaman di sofa dengan dua boks pizza besar dan kaleng soda yang terbuka. Kejadian tadi seolah terlupakan — atau setidaknya, berusaha mereka lupakan. Byungchan tidak bisa protes meskipun volume TV dipasang cukup kencang oleh Seungwoo sampai membuat telinganya cukup berdengung sakit. Namun ia paham — kerasnya suara TV mampu meredam berbagai _keributan_ di kepala mereka. Sesuatu yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan nyeri yang ia rasakan di gendang telinganya.

Byungchan menoleh ke arah Seungwoo yang tengah mengunyah potongan pizza dengan mata terfokus ke layar TV. Diam-diam Byungchan tersenyum karena pemandangan seperti itu kini sudah sangat terpatri di otaknya.

“Kenapa?”

Byungchan tersentak kaget saat Seungwoo bertanya tiba-tiba. Namun mata pria itu masih terpaku pada layar TV. Kalau begitu, mungkin tatapannya saja barusan yang terlalu intens sampai Seungwoo sendiri sadar sedang diperhatikan.

“Oh, nggak...cuma rasanya...aneh aja karena ini udah jadi rutinitas kita.”

Seungwoo akhirnya menoleh padanya. Alis pria itu terangkat satu dan membuat Byungchan tersipu malu.

“Nggak ada maksud jelek, kok,” ucap Byungchan buru-buru. “Maksudku, dilihat dari situasi kita — the shitty situations — rasanya aneh ada kegiatan lain yang bisa mengalihkan pikiran kita? Sesuatu yang kecil, tapi...bikin seneng.”

Seungwoo mengalihkan lagi tatapannya ke layar TV, tetapi tangan pria itu kini meraih _remote_ yang ada di atas meja dan mengecilkan suaranya. “Hmm...seneng...kayaknya udah lama banget aku nggak ngerasain sesuatu yang bikin...seneng.”

Seungwoo menoleh lagi padanya, dan mereka berbagi tatapan yang bisa dimengerti oleh satu sama lain. Simpati.

“Kita bisa...cari sesuatu yang bikin seneng sesuai versi kita sendiri,” balas Byungchan sambil tersenyum simpul, kemudian ada suara keras dari layar TV yang secara otomatis menyudahi percakapan tersebut dan membuat mereka kembali fokus menonton film.

“Kayaknya mendingan punya soulmate Iron Man, deh,” ucap Seungwoo secara absurd begitu mereka sampai di suatu adegan yang memperlihatkan pria dengan kostum robot berwarna merah tersebut.

Byungchan tertawa mendengar pernyataan mendadak tersebut. Walaupun harus ia akui, memiliki _soulmate_ setampan Robert Downey, Jr. sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk.

“Kamu yakin?” tanya Byungchan masih sambil tertawa akibat pernyataan Seungwoo yang terdengar _nonsense_ tersebut.

“Hmm, iya. Iron Man, atau kamu.”

Seungwoo menjawab pertanyaannya dengan begitu santai sampai Byungchan baru meresapi maksudnya beberapa detik kemudian. Semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya pun tidak bisa ia tahan, apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan Seungwoo yang mengarah padanya.

Darahnya berdesir dengan cepat untuk alasan yang tidak ia mengerti, dan Byungchan memutuskan untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan itu dengan menertawai jawaban Seungwoo barusan.

“Jadi aku ada di posisi kedua? Habis Iron Man? Hmm...sayang banget, ya,” jawab Byungchan dengan harapan agar suaranya keluar dengan intonasi senatural mungkin.

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu bangkit begitu _credit_ film sudah muncul di layar — menandakan film yang mereka tonton sudah selesai.

Byungchan melihat pria itu berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas, sementara dirinya mulai membereskan boks pizza dan kaleng soda yang sudah habis semua. Seungwoo lebih menyukai kebersihan dibandingkan Sejun, dan harus Byungchan akui, sifat pria yang satu itu membuatnya cukup kagum.

Setelah keadaan di ruang tengah apartemen pria itu sudah kembali seperti sedia kali, Seungwoo mengajaknya untuk menginap, yang disambut oleh anggukan ringan olehnya. Meskipun Byungchan masih merasa sedikit canggung, tapi 'ikatan' yang terbentuk di antara mereka mampu membuatnya mendorong rasa malu itu jauh-jauh. Lagi pula, Seungwoo mungkin memang membutuhkan teman malam i ini.

Setelah mencuci tangan dan kaki, juga menggosok gigi (Seungwoo meminjamkan salah satu kausnya untuk Byungchan), mereka akhirnya berbaring dengan nyaman di atas tempat tidur. Byungchan memiringkan kepalanya di atas bantal sambil memperhatikan Seungwoo yang tengah serius menonton salah satu performa suatu band di Youtube.

Terangnya cahaya dari layar _handphone_ Seungwoo lama-lama membuat mata Byungchan sakit. Pria itu tersentak pelan saat Byungchan menutupi layarnya dengan sebelah tangan.

“Udahan, dong. Ayo ngobrol aja.”

Seungwoo mendengus pelan, tetapi tetap meletakkan _handphone_ -nya di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidur.

“Mau ngobrolin apa?” tanya pria itu sambil mengusak matanya pelan.

“Nggak tau, sih...” gumam Byungchan selagi menatap langit-langit kamar yang mulai beradaptasi dengan matanya dalam kegelapan kamar. Namun ada jendela besar di sebelah kasur yang ditutupi tirai tipis, sehingga cahaya dari luar masuk ke dalam dan menerangi siluet pria yang berbaring di sebelahnya. “Ini pertama kalinya aku punya temen yang sesama anomali juga — Seungsik nggak diitung — dan rasanya...bikin lega. Akhirnya aku bisa cerita tanpa harus nahan diri lagi ke seseorang.”

“Hmm...setuju,” jawab Seungwoo dalam bisikan rendah, yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman kantuk di telinga Byungchan.

“Udah ngantuk, ya?”

“Sedikit.”

Byungchan terdiam dan kembali menatap langit-langit kamar. Keheningan itu bukannya tidak nyaman, tetapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menggantung di dalam otaknya dan terus mendorongnya untuk minta dikeluarkan sehingga membuat dirinya sedikit gelisah. Byungchan menggigit pelan bibirnya sebelum kembali bersuara.

“Seungwoo...”

“Hmm?”

“Kamu serius? Waktu bilang, soal aku yang jadi soulmate kamu itu?”

Byungchan merasakan pipinya memanas saat pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar juga dari mulutnya. Ia bisa merasakan Seungwoo bergerak di sebelahnya dan Byungchan merasa agak bersalah karena pria itu tidak jadi tidur karena dia.

“Emangnya kenapa?” tanya Seungwoo pelan — masih ada sisa kantuk yang bisa didengar oleh Byungchan, tapi setiap silabel pria itu begitu jelas masuk ke gendang telinganya.

“Cuma...penasaran aja.” Byungchan menelan salivanya dengan gugup — menunggu jawaban pria itu.

“Yah, maksudku, kalau punya pilihan...buat aku sih oke-oke aja.”

Byungchan hanya tersenyum lemah mendengar jawaban canggung dari Seungwoo.

“Tapi aku bukan Wooseok.”

“Dan aku bukan Sejun.”

Ada jeda yang cukup lama, dan helaan napas yang dikeluarkan oleh Byungchan terdengar begitu memekakkan di ruangan yang penuh dengan keheningan tersebut.

“Kadang aku mikir, seandainya ada cara lain — selain operasi — buat memperbaiki keadaan...kita.”

“Maksud kamu, jatuh cinta sama orang lain?”

Byungchan cukup kaget karena Seungwoo dapat menangkap maksudnya secepat itu, dan pertanyaan pria itu membuat jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat akibat rasa gugup yang terasa _aneh_.

“Yah, kenapa nggak? Emangnya nggak bisa mencintai dua orang dalam waktu yang bersamaan?”

Seungwoo bergerak lagi, dan kali ini Byungchan memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke samping. Mata mereka langsung beradu pandang dengan ekspresi masing-masing yang tak terbaca sama sekali oleh keduanya. Perkataan Byungchan barusan seolah terpantul dari dinding ke dinding dan membuat ruangan itu _penuh_ dengan pikiran tersebut. Byungchan penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan Seungwoo, tetapi matanya bergerak tanpa sadar dan meneliti wajah pria itu dengan saksama. Untuk pertama kalinya, Byungchan menyadari betapa tampannya pria tersebut. Meskipun cinta dan perhatiannya hanya bisa tertuju pada Sejun, tapi dirinya tidak sebuta itu untuk tidak menyadari keindahan yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Tapi tidak ada _kupu-kupu_ , dan tidak ada detak jantung yang bertalu liar seperti halnya saat ia bertemu pandang atau bersentuhan dengan Sejun. Rasanya membuat Byungchan frustrasi karena seberapapun dirinya ingin mencoba mencintai orang lain — Seungwoo — ia tahu dirinya takkan bisa.

“Can we kiss?”

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya sungguh tak terencana, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Byungchan langsung membelalakkan matanya dan berucap dengan gagap. “Ma-maksudku...kayaknya boleh juga buat liat reaksi—”

“Why not.”

“Eh?” Byungchan mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang dan berusaha memastikan bahwa apa yang didengarnya tadi benar. “Kamu...kamu mau?”

Seungwoo mengedikkan bahunya ringan. Namun sama seperti Byungchan — ada sinar ingin tahu di balik mata pria yang tengah menatapnya tersebut — mungkin bertanya-tanya juga seberapa jauh mereka bisa _berusaha_ sampai akhirnya menyerah dan menerima keadaan seperti semula.

“Anggap aja eksperimen,” bisik Seungwoo lembut begitu pria itu maju dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Byungchan. Ada napas hangat yang menerpa bibirnya sebelum lembut itu akhirnya bertemu dan membuat Byungchan ikut memejamkan matnya.

Byungchan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apa pun — hanya berfokus pada kelembutan bibir pria itu dan hangat yang tersalurkan dari tubuh mereka yang sedikit menempel. Seungwoo melepaskan bibirnya sepersekian detik untuk mengambil napas, sebelum menghapuskan jarak lagi di antara mereka. Bibir mereka kini mulai bergerak di atas satu sama lain, meskipun awalnya ada keraguan.

Ciuman itu berjalan dalam tempo yang lambat. Byungchan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan saat bibir Seungwoo bergerak semakin dalam. Lidah pria itu menyentuh bibirnya pelan — meminta izin — dan Byungchan membukanya dengan senang hati sampai mereka kembali larut dalam pagutan yang terasa...menyenangkan.

Meskipun Byungchan berharap ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang _lebih_ , tetapi jantungnya yang berdesir pelan saat Seungwoo menjatuhkan ciuman cepat terakhir di bibirnya sebelum menciptakan kembali jarak di antara mereka, sepertinya cukup untuk sekarang.

Byungchan hampir merasakan adanya _ketertarikan_ sepersekian detik saat mata mereka kembali terbuka dan berpandangan. Namun secepat itu juga, semuanya hilang dan mereka hanya bisa saling tersenyum.

“Menarik...” gumam Seungwoo pelan selagi mengubah kembali posisinya ke semula. Pria itu memberinya tatapan lembut terakhir kalinya sebelum menghela napas dan memejamkan mata. “Tidur, Byungchan.”

“Malam, Seungwoo...” Senyum masih belum hilang dari wajahnya sendiri. Dan kali ini, rasa kantuk itu datang lebih cepat dari biasanya ditemani oleh kehangatan yang terasa dari tubuh Seungwoo yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

* * *

Kalau ada seseorang yang memberi tahu Byungchan mengenai hubungannya dengan Seungwoo sebulan lalu, dia pasti akan terbatuk dan mengeluarkan bunga sambil diselimuti oleh _kengerian_. Sebulan lalu, pikiran untuk mengkhianati Sejun bahkan tidak akan pernah terlintas di otaknya — mungkin dia akan merasa marah dengan bayangan tersebut, lalu digantikan oleh tawa keras karena kemungkinan tersebut sungguh terdengar seperti omong kosong.

Namun sebulan lalu, Byungchan belum menemukan pelipur lara dalam tatapan hampa Seungwoo, atau menemukan simpati yang sama saat dirinya melihat _tinta merah_ di tangan pria itu selagi mereka saling menggenggam dan menyalurkan hangat. Sebulan lalu, Seungwoo tidak akan membiarkannya menelusuri nama _Wooseok_ dengan telunjuknya saat mereka baru terbangun dari tidur dan cahaya matahari mulai masuk melalui sela-sela jendela kamar.

Tidak akan ada yang mengerti dinamika dari hubungan mereka, sekalipun Byungchan berusaha menjelaskan. Bahkan dirinya tidak bisa menentukan batasan yang jelas, dan Byungchan pun yakin Seungwoo sama seperti dirinya. Walaupun, tentu saja, topik itu tidak pernah sengaja diangkat karena bibir mereka pun terlalu sibuk merasakan kelembutan masing-masing.

Yang Byungchan tahu, ada damai yang perlahan menyelip dalam kehidupannya di tengah-tengah hujan lili yang terkadang masih menghantuinya setiap malam. Sentuhan Seungwoo terasa seperti kenikmatan sementara yang meredakan beban di hatinya, terutama saat jari-jari panjang pria itu bermain di punggung telanjangnya diiringi napas hangat yang menyentuh tengkuknya lembut.

Tapi itu bukan cinta. Meskipun terkadang jantung Byungchan berdesir hangat saat merasakan lembutnya _gerakan_ pria itu saat mereka menghabiskan malam-malam berdua ditemani lenguhan pelan, hela napas yang tersengal, keringat yang mengucur pelan dan tubuh yang semakin menyatu tanpa jarak. Rasanya hampir menjadi candu — bagaimana keduanya menganggap kehadiran satu sama lain sebagai _distraksi_ nyata dari realita.

Byungchan tidak pernah lupa bahwa bagi Seungwoo, Wooseok yang selalu akan menjadi prioritas. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Byungchan tidak akan lupa akan ikatannya dengan Sejun. Namun fakta tersebut pun tidak menghentikan mereka menghabiskan malam bersama, apalagi ketika gelapnya langit menambah rasa dingin dan kesepian dari biasanya.

Namun dirinya masih terikat dengan Sejun. Nama itu — meskipun terukir dalam tinta merah — masih menjadi penentu bahwa _soulmate_ -nya adalah Sejun. Dan bukan orang lain.

Hari ketika Byungchan menceritakan semua yang dialaminya bersama Seungwoo pada Seungsik, perutnya memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak kuning yang jumlahnya bahkan membuat Seungsik mengernyitkan keningnya dengan bingung selagi menyusul Byungchan menuju kamar mandi.

“Ini nggak sehat, Chan,” ucap Seungsik beberapa menit kemudian, selagi menonton dalam diam temannya itu memuntahkan kelopak terakhir ke dalam toilet. “Lo tau kenapa bunganya jadi sebanyak ini, kan?”

Byungchan mengangguk lemah sambil mengulurkan tangan dan menekan tombol _flush_ agar bunga-bunga itu hilang. Dadanya terasa lebih sesak dari biasanya. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat ia akhirnya bisa menyenderkan punggunya pada pintu kamar mandi.

“Bagian dari dalam diri lo ngerasa kalau lo udah mengkhianati Sejun. Semakin lo ngelanjutin ini — apa pun itu — sama Seungwoo, efeknya bakalan makin parah.”

Kata-kata Seungsik seperti menusuk setiap bagian tubuhnya, dan menciptakan lubang besar di hatinya saat meninggalkan apartemen temannya itu. Byungchan merasa kesal untuk alasan yang ia sendiri kurang mengerti. Namun ia tahu, ada kebenaran di balik kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan datar oleh Seungsik. Meskipun begitu, kata-kata tersebut tidak menghalangi Byungchan untuk tetap menyeret kakinya melangkah menuju apartemen Seungwoo.

Lagi-lagi Seungwoo tidak mengunci pintu apartemennya. Langkahnya memelan begitu menyadari hanya keheningan yang menyambutnya. Byungchan memanggil nama pria itu, tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Walaupun pria itu sedikit ceroboh, tetapi Byungchan yakin Seungwoo tidak akan meninggalkan apartemennya dalam keadaan tak terkunci saat sedang keluar. Jadi Byungchan masuk semakin ke dalam, memeriksa kamar mandi yang ternyata kosong, lalu melangkah menuju ruangan lain yang terletak tepat di sebelah kamar pria itu.

Byungchan membuka pintu itu pelan, dan melihat Seungwoo tengah berkonsentrasi di depan layar laptop dengan _headphone_ yang bertengger di telinganya — pantas saja pria itu tidak mendengar saat Byungchan masuk. Byungchan tersenyum kecil — lega mengetahui bahwa ternyata pria itu baik-baik saja dan bukannya tengah memuntahkan bunga lilac sendirian. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri pria itu dan menepuk bahunya sampai Seungwoo menoleh dengan terkejut.

“Byungchan! Ngagetin, deh...” ucap pria itu sambil melepas _headphone_ -nya, lalu menyibak rambutnya ke belakang — gerakan yang sangat disukai oleh Byungchan.

“Maaf, aku langsung masuk. Kamu lupa ngunci pintu apartemen lagi, by the way.” Byungchan lalu melihat layar laptop Seungwoo sekilas, sepertinya pria itu tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. “Eh, maaf, lagi sibuk, ya?”

“Nggak juga,” Seungwoo menjilat bibirnya gugup dan melirik ke arah layar laptopnya. “Aku cuma...lagi bikin lagu baru.”

“Oh, ya?” Byungchan membulatkan matanya dengan ingin tahu. Ia memang pernah mendengar sekali dua kali bahwa Seungwoo bekerja — kasarnya — dengan menjual lagu-lagu ciptaannya. Namun Byungchan bisa menilai Seungwoo pastilah berbakat dilihat dari pundi-pundi yang dihasilkan pria itu sampai bisa tinggal di apartemen yang bagus dan luas. Tentu saja Byungchan tidak pernah menyuarakan pikirannya yang satu itu.

“Mau coba dengerin?”

“Boleh?”

Seungwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu menarik kursi yang ada di belakangnya sebagai tempat duduk Byungchan. Tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa semangatnya, Byungchan langsung duduk dan menunggu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Seungwoo menyerahkan _headphone_ yang tadi dipakainya pada Byungchan sementara tangan pria itu mengetikkan sesuatu di _keyboard_ sampai muncul suatu folder yang diberi nama “GUIDE”.

“Aku masih...perlu belajar banyak, tapi aku lumayan bangga sama yang ini,” ujar Seungwoo, kemudian langsung menekan tombol _enter_ dan ada lantunan melodi yang langsung mengalir masuk ke telinga Byungchan.

Byungchan tidak bergerak sama sekali — badannya terasa kaku, sedangkan Seungwoo hanya mengawasinya dengan mata yang memancarkan kegugupan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ada suara merdu Seungwoo yang mulai mengalun dalam lagu yang diputar oleh pria itu. Byungchan menelan salivanya — merasakan ada _sesuatu_ yang menyayat hatinya. Byungchan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan itu — karena sayatannya tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Justru sayatannya menciptakan _rasa sakit_ berbeda yang belum pernah Byungchan rasakan sebelumnya. Rasa sakit yang membuat perasaannya _membaik_. Kalau itu masuk akal.

Saat lagu itu sudah selesai, dan Byungchan melepaskan _headphone_ dari telinganya, Seungwoo langsung bertanya, “jadi? Gimana? Aku tahu itu nggak begitu bagus, tapi—”

Byungchan memotong perkataan Seungwoo dengan ciuman lembut di bibir pria itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Seungwoo untuk membalas ciuman Byungchan. Rasanya sungguh natural sekarang — bagaimana bibir mereka saling bergerak pelan, mengambil waktu selama mungkin untuk menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Byungchan merasa takut. Karena detik itu juga, tidak ada nama Sejun muncul dalam pikirannya sama sekali.

Seungwoo sepertinya menyadari perubahan sikap Byungchan karena pria itu perlahan melepaskan ciumannya dan menyentuh pipi Byungchan sambil bertanya lembut. “Apa itu artinya lagunya bagus?”

Byungchan tersenyum, merasakan pipinya mulai menghangat selagi ia mengangguk bersemangat. “Seungwoo, kayaknya...kayaknya aku mulai ngerasain sesuatu—”

Kata-kata Byungchan terputus begitu saja saat ada nada dering _handphone_ yang terdengar dari atas meja. Keduanya sama-sama menoleh, dan mata Seungwoo langsung mengeluarkan binar yang tidak pernah Byungchan lihat sebelumnya. Byungchan tertegun dan langsung menelan kata-katanya kembali.

Ada nama Wooseok yang tertera di layar _handphone_ Seungwoo.

Seungwoo menelan salivanya gugup — kentara sekali tengah menahan dirinya sendiri. “Oh...uhm...nggak apa-apa, aku bisa telpon dia lagi nanti—”

“Angkat aja. Aku tunggu di sini. Nggak apa-apa, kok.” Byungchan menjawab sambil memberikan Seungwoo tatapan serta anggukan meyakinkan. Hanya butuh sesaat bagi Seungwoo untuk merasa ragu, kemudian matanya memancarkan binar itu lagi dan ada senyum lebar terbit di wajah tampannya. Seungwoo mengambil _handphone_ -nya dari atas meja dan mulai bangkit sambil keluar dari ruangan.

Suaranya halus dan penuh dengan kelembutan saat menjawab panggilan tersebut sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik lorong. Dan walaupun rasa nyeri di hati Byungchan tidak begitu kentara — namun _rasanya_ tetap ada di sana. Jantung Byungchan berdetak tidak tenang — nyaris familier karena pernah merasakannya berulang kali. Penolakan.

Byungchan meletakkan tangannya di atas dada dan mengusapnya perlahan sambil menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka ada _sedikit_ rasa cemburu yang dirasakannya terhadap Seungwoo — suatu perasaan yang cukup membuatnya _ngeri_ karena kemungkinan memiliki _rasa_ terhadap dua orang mustahil untuk dipercaya. Pikiran itu berkecamuk dalam kepalanya, sehingga membuatnya hanya terduduk kaku sambil menatap dinding dengan tatapan bergetar. Bagaimana seandainya—

Pikirannya disela oleh suara langkah yang mendekat, kemudian Seungwoo muncul kembali dari balik pintu dengan wajah yang begitu _bercahaya_. Matanya mengeluarkan sinar bahagia yang langsung membuat rasa sakit itu kembali di dada Byungchan.

“Maaf, tadi Wooseok cuma ngabarin soal interview dia buat kantor baru.” Seungwoo mendudukkan dirinya kembali di sebelah Byungchan, lalu menoleh pada pria itu. Seungwoo mengangkat tangannya dan merapikan rambut Byungchan yang menutupi matanya sedikit. “Tadi kamu mau bilang apa?”

Byungchan mengepalkan kedua tangan yang berada di pangkuannya. Ia yakin, senyum terpaksa yang dikeluarkannya sekarang pasti tidak akan bisa terdeteksi oleh pria itu. Byungchan hanya bisa sampai pada kesimpulan akhir bahwa mulai sekarang, ia tidak hanya harus memasang topengnya di depan Sejun, tetapi juga di depan Seungwoo.

“Nggak,” Byungchan menjawab ringan, berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tetap tenang. “Cuma mau bilang kalau lagunya bagus.”

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Byungchan terbangun dengan hembusan napas hangat Seungwoo terasa di tengkuknya. Byungchan menggeliat pelan dan menghela napas begitu merasakan sinar lembut matahari mulai masuk dan memberikan kehangatan bagi kamar berpendingin udara tersebut. Byungchan berpikir di tengah kabut yang masih menyelimuti otaknya, apa yang membuatnya terbangun di hari Minggu pagi, sebelum ada suara bel samar yang terdengar.

Byungchan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, menengok ke belakang dan melihat Seungwoo masih tertidur pulas. Byungchan menyenggol pria itu pelan, berusaha membangunkannya, tapi ia tahu itu mustahil, apalagi setelah aktivitas yang mereka lakukan semalaman. Dengan pipi yang memanas selagi mengingatnya, Byungchan bangkit dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar — tidak menaruh perhatian lebih pada penampilannya yang masih memakai kaus kebesaran milik Seungwoo.

Namun sisa-sisa rasa kantuk itu hilang sepenuhnya begitu ia membuka pintu dan dihadapkan pada dua orang pria yang langsung terdiam sambil memberikannya tatapan bingung.

Sejun mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan Byungchan merasakan pipinya mulai bersemu merah saat mata pria itu menatap penampilannya dari atas ke bawah, lalu berhenti cukup lama di bagian lehernya — tempat di mana Seungwoo memberikan _tanda_ dari hasil aktivitas panas mereka semalam.

Chan berada tepat di sebelah Sejun. Pria itu tidak sembunyi-sembunyi dalam memperlihatkan keterkejutannya, tapi tetap saja, tidak ada yang mengalahkan efek dari tatapan Sejun — begitu menusuk dan terlihat kecewa, membuat gelombang mual itu muncul dan Byungchan tahu ia akan memuntahkan bunga-bunga sebentar lagi.

Dorongan itu terlalu kuat, sehingga Byungchan tidak sanggup menahannya lagi dan segera berbalik, lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia menutup pintunya keras-keras dan memuntahkan semua kelopak-kelopak tersebut bahkan sebelum dirinya mencapai toilet. Langsung saja kelopak kuning memenuhi lantai kamar mandi sementara dirinya jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa begitu nyeri.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Byungchan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dengan kaki yang bergetar, Byungchan bangkit dan memutuskan untuk keluar. Ia tidak menyangka Sejun dan Chan, juga Seungwoo, sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kedua temannya menatap Seungwoo dengan tatapan dingin.

“Kak Seungwoo ngapain?” Sejun bertanya dengan nada kecewa. “Ini, kan, sama aja kayak mengkhianati soulmate Kakak sendiri—”

“Bukan urusan kamu,” Seungwoo memotong Sejun dengan sama dinginnya, membuat Byungchan yang tengah mendengarkan di lorong langsung merinding dan memutuskan untuk keluar.

Chan pun terlihat seperti akan meledak kapan saja. Mata pria itu menatap Seungwoo dengan awas. “Kak, aku ngerti kalau soulmate Kakak jauh, tapi—”

“Ini urusan aku sama Byungchan—”

“Gue suka sama Kak Seungwoo.”

Perkataan Byungchan langsung membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam. Byungchan berusaha tidak mengindahkan gejolak yang kembali muncul di perutnya selagi ia menarik napas dalam dan menatap Sejun serta Chan bergantian.

“Gue nggak tahu gimana kejadiannya, tapi,” Byungchan menarik napas lagi, berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tidak goyah. “Gue suka sama Kak Seungwoo.”

Sejun terlihat mengekspresikan kekecewaannya melalui tatapan mata — sesuatu yang Byungchan tidak pahami alasannya, sampai ia melihatnya lebih dalam dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah tatapan _belas kasihan_. Tatapan yang sama pun terpancar dari Chan yang berdiri di sebelah _soulmate_ -nya.

“Byungchan...” Sejun menyebut namanya pelan sambil mengambil satu langkah maju.

“Pergi.”

Sejun tersentak saat mendengar intonasi dingin dari Byungchan yang baru pertama kali ini ia dengar. Tanpa bersuara, Chan segera menyambar lengan temannya itu dan menariknya ke arah pintu keluar.

“Kita bicarain ini nanti,” ucap Chan dengan datar sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dan menutup pintu apartemen tersebut dengan keras.

Begitu pintu apartemen itu tertutup sempurna, Byungchan langsung terbatuk dan memuntahkan puluhan kelopak kuning ke atas lantai. Ia kembali jatuh terduduk. Seungwoo pun langsung menghampirinya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan lembut.

“Kamu serius?”

Byungchan mengangguk lemah. Percuma menyembunyikan hal itu dari Seungwoo sekarang karena lama kelamaan pria itu pun pasti akan menyadarinya. “Aku...nggak tahu persis perasaan apa ini, tapi aku rasa ini lebih dari sekadar perasaan terhadap temen.”

Byungchan merasakan tangan pria itu mencekal kuat pergelangan tangannya, sebelum melepaskannya perlahan. Ada rasa bersalah yang terlihat dari tatapan pria itu, sebelum mengalihkannya ke lantai. “Aku berharap bisa ngerasain hal yang sama...”

Kali ini, Byungchan yang pertama kali mengangkat wajahnya, tetapi Seungwoo masih menunduk, dan Byungchan hanya bisa menatap sisi wajah pria itu dalam diam.

“A-aku...aku kayaknya harus pergi. Sekarang.” Byungchan bangkit berdiri — menutup pikirannya sampai tidak ada hal-hal delusional apa pun lagi yang kembali mampir dan membuatnya terlihat lebih bodoh dari ini. Byungchan segera memakai bajunya cepat dan meninggalkan apartemen Seungwoo tanpa berusaha mengindahkan pria itu.

Ia tidak mau melihat tatapan bersalah itu lagi.

* * *

_Tarik napas, Byungchan. Tarik napas._

Byungchan terus merapalkan kata-kata tersebut dalam kepalanya selagi kakinya melangkah sendiri menuju apartemen Seungsik. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur perlahan di punggungnya dan tangannya pun basah oleh keringat. Jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang saat pintu apartemen temannya itu sudah terlihat. Dengan langkah berat, Byungchan menyeret kakinya sampai di depan pintu, lalu menekan bel.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Seungsik untuk membuka pintu tersebut dan dengan gerakan kepalanya menyuruh Byungchan untuk segera masuk.

Byungchan melangkah ke dalam tanpa suara dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di sofa hitam selagi sang pemilik apartemen mengambilkan minum baginya. Byungchan menunggu dengan gelisah sementara otaknya masih terus merapalkan _mantra_ yang sama, yaitu untuk menarik dan menghembuskan napas pelan.

“Jadi?” tanya Seungsik _to the point_ selagi tangannya mengulurkan segelas air yang diterima Byungchan dengan gugup. Byungchan meminum air itu banyak-banyak sebelum meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar.

“Gue...” Byungchan menelan salivanya dan berdeham sekali sebelum melanjutkan. “G-gue butuh saran.” Byungchan menarik napas dan menguatkan dirinya untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya sambil menatap lurus-lurus mata temannya itu. “Gue udah bikin jadwal operasi minggu depan.”

Seungsik menghembuskan napas panjang. Pria itu menunduk untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan menatap Byungchan dengan serius.

“Lo yakin?”

Byungchan mengangguk. “Bener kata lo. Hubungan gue...sama Seungwoo itu nggak sehat. Gue nggak boleh ngelanjutin...apa pun itu di antara kita. Lagi pula,” Byungchan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat di atas pangkuan. “Seungwoo nggak ngerasain hal yang sama kayak gue.”

Kalimat terakhir Byungchan ucapkan dengan nada pahit. Walaupun kejadian itu sudah lewat dua minggu yang lalu, tetapi ia tidak menyangka _rasa sakitnya_ ternyata masih bisa ia ingat dan rasakan sampai hari ini.

“Dia masih nanyain ke gue soal lo.”

Namun kata-kata Seungsik barusan mau tidak mau membuatnya tertegun juga. Seungwoo tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi setelah kejadian _hari itu_. Jadi ia pikir, pria itu pastilah tidak memerlukannya lagi dan sudah melanjutkan hidupnya — sama seperti Byungchan yang kembali ke rutinitasnya dan melewati malam-malam dengan kelopak kuning yang bertebaran di sekitarnya _sendirian_.

Tapi ia sudah tak peduli. Minggu depan, semua itu akan hilang — baik ikatannya dengan Sejun maupun perasaannya terhadap Seungwoo.

“Gue nggak peduli. Gue cuma...pengin tahu—”

“Tunggu, tunggu. Tunggu sebentar.” Seungsik mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan ucapan temannya. Byungchan langsung mengatupkan bibirnya dan memperhatikan Seungsik dengan mata yang gelisah. Namun untuk pertama kalinya — semenjak operasi — Byungchan dapat melihat Seungsik tengah berpikir untuk menentukan kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan selanjutnya.

“Gini...” Seungsik menghela napas dan menatap Byungchan lurus-lurus. Nada pria itu terdengar hati-hati. “Alasan gue milih buat ngelakuin operasi adalah karena perasaan itu terlalu _overwhelming_ buat gue. Mungkin lo kenalnya gue dulu sebagai orang yang ramah dan suka bersosialisasi, well, ya itu bener. Tapi gue juga suka ketenangan dan ikatan soulmate ini...bikin semuanya too much too handle sampai gue nggak bisa fokus sama kerjaan gue. Bukannya gue nggak suka waktu tahu Chan itu soulmate gue, tapi gue mutusin buat ninggalin semuanya karena tenaga gue...kayak diserap habis semua, Byungchan. Dan dari situ gue tahu, operasi adalah jalan terbaik.”

“Operasi itu emang menghilangkan ikatan lo sama soulmate lo. Menghilangkan penyakit muntahin bunga itu. Tapi walaupun perasaan lo mati sama soulmate lo nanti, bukan berarti perasaan lo sebagai manusia bakalan hilang sepenuhnya.” Seungsik memajukan badannya — berusaha agar kata-katanya meresap penuh ke kepala Byungchan. “Operasi itu kayak dorongan biar lo nggak ngerasain apa-apa lagi — bikin lo lebih mudah jadi orang yang apatis. Dan gue butuh itu. Demi diri gue sendiri dan keberlangsungan hidup gue. Gue nggak mau perasaan itu balik, makanya _dengan senang hati_ gue ngelakuin operasi itu.”

Pikiran Byungchan berputar-putar dengan banyaknya informasi yang ia terima. Tangannya mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. “Gue...gue nggak tahu—”

“Byungchan, gue tahu lo nggak mau ngelakuin operasi ini,” lanjut Seungsik yang langsung mendiamkan Byungchan. Pria itu kini bersandar santai di kursinya dan menatap Byungchan dengan tatapan menilai. “Gue tahu lo mau ngejaga perasaan — apa pun itu — terhadap Seungwoo.”

Byungchan mengalihkan pandangannya — merasa tatapan Seungsik terlalu menelanjangkannya sampai ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

“Silakan bilang kalau gue salah.”

“Nggak,” Byungchan mengucap pelan. “Lo nggak salah.”

Seungsik menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Ada senyum kecil yang bermain di bibir itu setelahnya. Dan walaupun pria itu telah berubah menjadi manusia yang — seperti katanya tadi — apatis, tetapi Byungchan mau tidak mau merasakan hatinya menghangat juga dengan fakta bahwa temannya itu mau berusaha memahaminya.

“Tapi kayak yang gue bilang tadi — dan yang sering disalahpahami oleh banyak orang — operasi itu nggak berarti bikin lo jadi seseorang yang...nggak berkeprimanusiaan lagi. Semuanya cuma bakal dikubur dalam-dalam sampai lo bertanya-tanya sendiri, apa bener emosi lo udah menghilang seluruhnya — tapi jawabannya nggak. Dan lo bisa aja munculin perasaan itu lagi kalau mau.”

“Oh...” Kata-kata Seungsik kini akhirnya mampu ia mengerti seluruhnya. Segala kekhawatiran itu mulai menghilang, digantikan oleh sesuatu yang baru. Harapan.

“Gue paham,” Byungchan mengangguk mantap beberapa menit kemudian. Pikirannya kembali berlari ke berbagai hal. Namun ada Seungwoo di sana — di dalam pikirannya — di tengah-tengah ingatan pedihnya mengenai tatapan kekecewaan Sejun yang dilemparkan padanya sejak hari itu.

Sebelum Byungchan berpamitan pulang, saat Seungsik sudah mengantarkannya sampai ke depan pintu, ia nekat memeluk pria itu dengan cepat sebagai tanda terima kasih. Terkejut mungkin kata yang kurang tepat dalam menggambarkan reaksi Seungsik setelahnya. Byungchan hanya tertawa pelan selagi melambaikan tangan dan menghilang dari balik pintu dengan gumaman kesal dari Seungsik yang terdengar di belakangnya.

Langkah Byungchan tidak seperti tadi. Kini ia melangkah dengan ringan kembali menuju apartemennya. Kata-kata Seungsik seolah telah menjadi kipas angin besar yang menghilangkan segala kabut di otaknya dan membuat pikirannya kembali jernih. Setidaknya ia mendapatkan pencerahan sekarang. Meskipun ia melakukan operasi itu, ia bisa saja mendapatkan perasaannya kembali. Mungkin tidak akan _sepenuh_ seperti sekarang, tapi itu lebih baik daripada ia _tidak merasakan_ apa-apa sama sekali.

Saat Byungchan melangkah masuk ke apartemennya, ia dikagetkan dengan sosok yang langsung membuatnya terkesiap. Ia hampir saja berteriak kencang — mengira itu perampok atau semacamnya — kalau saja matanya tidak langsung beradu pandang dengan mata terkejut milik Seungwoo.

“Kamu ngapain di sini!?”

“Maaf, maaf,” Seungwoo mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tatapan bersalah. “Kamu pernah ngasih aku kunci cadangan, inget?”

Seungwoo meletakkan tangannya ke dalam kantung jeans, terlihat sedikit ragu saat menatap Byungchan yang hanya berdiri diam tak bersuara.

“Aku nanya Seungsik, katanya kamu mau ke apartemen dia, jadi aku langsung ke sini dan nungguin kamu,” Seungwoo memperhatikan Byungchan untuk sesaat sebelum bertanya kembali. “Apa...kita bisa bicara?”

Byungchan mengangguk setelah beberapa saat. Sesungguhnya ia tidak bisa menebak maksud kedatangan Seungwoo ke sini. Tapi ia pun tidak mungkin — tidak bisa — mengusir pria itu dari apartemennya. Jadi ia tetap diam saja, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya sendiri sementara Seungwoo menarik napas dalam, mempersiapkan kata-katanya.

“Aku nggak mau jadi orang yang nambah rasa sakit kamu. Aku nggak mau jadi Sejun. Aku udah mikirin ini selama dua minggu kita nggak...ketemu — aku sadar aku cuma mau bikin kamu bahagia. Dan aku juga tahu dorongan ini nggak mungkin muncul dari ikatan soulmate, tapi ini...ini bisa berarti sesuatu, kan? Maybe we can work it out in our fucked up way. Karena nggak ada yang bisa ngertiin aku selain kamu, bahkan nggak juga dengan Wooseok.”

Seungwoo berhenti sebentar dan kali ini posturnya terlihat lebih rileks dibandingkan tadi. Namun matanya tetap belum meninggalkan Byungchan yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. “Mungkin bukan kamu yang bikin aku muntahin bunga-bunga lilac itu. Tapi kamu udah bantuin aku buat...bernapas lebih mudah. Buat aku, kamu nggak sekadar plester, Chan. Kamu lebih dari itu. Mungkin...mungkin kita bisa nyebut ini cinta. Karena menurutku cinta seharusnya nggak bikin kita merindukan sosok yang nggak tahu soal rasa sakit kita. Cinta nggak seharusnya bikin kita nangis sampai air mata kita kering, dan munculin pikiran bahwa kita nggak cukup baik untuk seseorang itu. Cinta harusnya dipenuhi oleh pengertian dari dua orang. Kayak apa yang kita punya. Makanya...aku dateng ke sini karena mau coba. Sama kamu. Dan aku pikir, aku nggak akan bisa jalanin ini sama orang lain selain kamu.”

Seungwoo mengakhiri kata-katanya. Ia menunggu Byungchan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu — apa saja — karena tidak mendengar suara pria itu selama dua minggu rasanya _hampir sama_ seperti membuatnya gila, jadi—

“Aku nggak nyangka kamu bisa ngeluarin kata-kata se-cheesy itu.”

Seungwoo mengerjapkan matanya. Tidak memercayai pendengarannya sendiri atas kata-kata yang barusan dikeluarkan langsung dari mulut Byungchan. Tatapan gugupnya pun berubah menjadi lebih tajam.

“Aku udah mikirin ini selama dua minggu. Aku udah ngomong serius, dan reaksi kamu cuma—”

“Oke, oke, maaf,” Byungchan tersenyum dan berjalan pelan menghampiri pria itu. Begitu berada di depan Seungwoo, ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengendurkan kerutan yang berada di antara kedua alis pria itu dengan lembut. Setelahnya, Byungchan langsung memeluk pria itu erat sambil menghidu aroma yang sudah lama tidak berada di sekitarnya — mencoba mendorong kuat-kuat tarikan hatinya yang masih merindukan Sejun, dan mencoba menggantinya dengan tarikan menuju pria yang ada di pelukannya.

Seungwoo ikut melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Byungchan, sampai mereka membiarkan keadaan hening dan hanya berpelukan seperti itu untuk waktu yang terasa sangat lama. Byungchan menghela napas, lalu menarik kepalanya dan menciup pipi Seungwoo lembut.

Ia teringat dengan kata-kata Seungsik. Ia teringat bahwa perasaan itu bisa saja kembali jika ia menginginkannya. Byungchan pun tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Seungwoo — sebuah isyarat yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung oleh pria itu.

“Aku punya ide,” ucap Byungchan sambil meraih tangan Seungwoo dan menggenggamnya erat. “Dan kayaknya kita bisa ngelakuin itu bareng-bareng.”

* * *

Menurut dokter, proses operasi itu tidak akan berjalan lebih dari satu jam — 45 menit paling lama — dan Byungchan tidak akan merasakan sakit apa pun setelahnya.

 _Tentu saja_ , pikir Byungchan sambil mendengus pelan. _Setelah itu_ , kan, perasaannya akan menghilang.

Byungchan menatap langit-langit kamar di rumah sakit yang disediakan baginya, berusaha tidak memikirkan apa pun selagi menunggu kedatangan dokter yang akan segera mencabut semua ikatan _soulmate_ -nya dengan Sejun. Byungchan melirik ke samping dan melihat Seungwoo tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa setelah berhari-hari begadang sampai larut malam demi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar bisa menemani Byungchan hari ini.

Tapi percuma juga karena pria itu malah tertidur sekarang. Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, meskipun ada senyum lembut bermain di bibirnya melihat pria yang terlihat sangat tenang itu dalam tidurnya.

Tapi, setelah operasinya selesai pun Byungchan tidak akan bisa langsung menemui Seungwoo karena mereka berdua telah membuat sebuah perjanjian — tidak akan menemui satu sama lain setelah operasi Seungwoo pun selesai.

Seungwoo sendiri telah mendapatkan jadwal operasinya, yaitu tiga hari setelah operasi Byungchan.

Byungchan kembali menoleh ke arah Seungwoo dan menatap pria itu dalam-dalam. Diam-diam ia sedikit khawatir akan seperti apa dirinya nanti setelah menjalani operasi (meskipun tentu saja setelah operasi, dirinya di masa depan tidak akan mengkhawatirkan soal ini sama sekali). Namun ia tidak sendirian. Ada Seungwoo yang akan menemaninya, dan dalam sekejap, Byungchan tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Byungchan terlalu fokus menatap Seungwoo yang tengah tertidur, sampai tidak menyadari ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu berdeham pelan. Matanya langsung beradu dengan mata Sejun, dan secara insting Byungchan langsung memutar tangannya agar nama yang ada di tangannya tak terlihat oleh _sang pemilik nama_.

“Hai,” sapa Sejun begitu pelan, sampai Byungchan nyaris tidak mendengarnya di tengah volume TV yang dipasang oleh Seungwoo sebelum jatuh tertidur. Byungchan mengangguk, berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya sendiri sementara pria itu berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya — matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan Byungchan.

“Hai,” balas Byungchan begitu pria itu sudah mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman. Meskipun begitu, ada sedikit kecanggungan yang rasanya aneh dilihat dari dalam diri seorang _Sejun_. Seseorang yang selama hidupnya tidak pernah bersikap canggung padanya kini menatapnya dengan sedikit ragu.

“Sebelum kamu ngomong sesuatu — kamu nggak perlu minta maaf,” ucap Byungchan sambil tersenyum, menyadari bahwa kecanggungan itu pastilah datang dari fakta yang baru pria itu ketahui beberapa hari belakangan.

Sejun tertegun dan meraih tangannya lembut, lalu mengggenggamnya erat selama beberapa detik sebelum melepaskannya.

“Gue tetep ngerasa bersalah, Chan,” balas Sejun sambil menghela napas berat. “Maaf, gue udah jadi temen yang bodoh banget sampai nggak sadar kalau nama yang ada di tangan lo itu...warnanya merah.”

Byungchan kembali tersenyum. Berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang sempat berdetak liar karena sentuhan pria itu barusan. Sejun sekarang memang sudah mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang anomali, tetapi pria itu masih belum mengetahui _nama siapa_ yang ada di tangannya.

Biarlah rahasia itu ia sendiri yang simpan.

“Nggak apa-apa, itu bukan salah lo.”

“Apa habis ini kita masih bisa jadi temen?”

Byungchan tertawa pelan. “Ya iyalah. Operasi nggak akan bikin rasa peduli gue ke lo sebagai temen ilang, kok,” Byungchan _berusaha_ meyakinkan temannya itu.

“Makasih...” jawab Sejun sambil ikut tersenyum lega. Byungchan memperhatikan wajah Sejun lagi. Rasanya ia _baru tersadar_ bahwa sebentar lagi ikatannya dengan pria itu akan hilang. Tidak akan ada lagi bunga-bunga lili kuning yang akan keluar dari dalam dirinya. Semuanya akan hilang — rasa sakit maupun cintanya terhadap pria itu.

Byungchan tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ia tetap merasa sedih. Air matanya tahu-tahu sudah mengalir tanpa dirinya bisa cegah. Dan tiba-tiba, aroma parfum Sejun sudah menginvasi indra penciumannya saat pria itu memeluknya erat. Byungchan menahan isak tangisnya dan memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan kehangatan itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

 _Dari soulmatenya_.

Suara menguap dari belakang mereka membuat keduanya melepaskan pelukan itu dan menoleh. Ternyata Seungwoo sudah bangun dan sedang mengusak rambutnya pelan. Mata pria itu mengerjap bingung kemudian menyipit curiga saat melihat Sejun juga berada di ruangan tersebut.

“Cuma mau ngasih good luck ke Byungchan,” jelas Sejun sambil tersenyum sedih dan kembali menengok ke arah Byungchan yang cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. “Kata Seungsik, lo nggak bakal ngerasain apa pun pas operasinya.”

“Iya, gue udah nanya ke dia juga, kok. Tenang aja, oke?”

Mungkin Sejun mengira Byungchan tidak akan menyadarinya — tapi Byungchan benar-benar menangkap bagaimana mata pria itu menatap pergelangan tangannya sekilas. Namun Byungchan cepat-cepat menggerakkan tangannya sampai tatapan mata pria itu kembali ke wajahnya.

“Kalau gitu gue...pergi dulu. Kalau udah selesai kabarin gue ya, Chan,” ujar Sejun sambil bangkit dan tersenyum kecil.

Byungchan mengangguk. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekali lagi pada temannya itu sebelum pintu kamarnya ditutup dengan bunyi _klik_ pelan. Byungchan langsung merasakan kehampaan yang amat sangat, dan meremas hatinya begitu _kuat_ sampai membuat badannya bergetar. Namun sentuhan Seungwoo di punggungnya segera membuatnya menarik napas dalam-dalam dan Byungchan pun berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Mungkin sentuhan Seungwoo tidak menimbulkan efek yang sama seperti saat Sejun menyentuhnya. Mungkin sentuhan Seungwoo tidak membuat jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang sampai rasanya bisa keluar kapan saja. Dan mungkin sentuhan Seungwoo bukanlah sentuhan dari _soulmate_ -nya.

Tapi Byungchan tetap membalas genggaman pria itu dengan erat karena walaupun pria itu bukanlah separuh jiwanya, tapi pria itu _ada di sana_ — menenangkan dan membuat segalanya jauh lebih mudah.

Karena Seungwoo lebih dari sekadar plester penutup luka yang membuatnya terlihat seolah berusaha.

Seungwoo lebih dari itu — dan keduanya sama-sama mengerti. Semua akan baik-baik saja selama mereka memiliki satu sama lain.

* * *

Empat hari setelah operasi terlewati begitu saja.

Benar kata Seungsik — _semuanya_ terasa dikubur dalam-dalam di dalam dirinya. Kalau dideskripsikan mungkin rasanya sama seperti berada di dalam lautan dalam dan berusaha menggapai permukaan air di atas sana. Byungchan tahu perasaannya masih ada di dalam dirinya, tapi tangannya terlalu lemah dan otaknya menyuruhnya untuk _tidak perlu_ menggapainya.

Ia seolah lahir kembali menjadi pribadi yang baru — lebih bebas karena tidak ada lagi ikatan apa pun seiring dengan tinta merah yang semakin memudar di tangannya.

Bunga-bunga itu benar-benar menghilang. Byungchan tidak pernah merasakan lagi sesak di dadanya ataupun perut yang bergejolak.

Lucunya, tidak ada perasaan gugup saat Byungchan sudah duduk di dalam kafe yang menjadi tempat janjiannya dengan Seungwoo. Ia merasa tenang — penasaran — bagaimana interaksi mereka setelah ini.

Matanya kemudian menangkap sosok jangkung familier yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Mata pria itu terlihat lebih jernih. Seungwo tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya selagi berjalan semakin mendekat. Mata Byungchan mengikuti gerakan pria itu selagi meingat-ingat _perasaan_ yang dulu pernah dirasakannya terhadap Seungwoo. Ia ingat sekali bagaimana dulu dirinya berharap dapat jatuh cinta sepenuhnya pada pria itu — penuh keputusasaan dan ketakutan. Namun yang sekarang ia rasakan hanyalah sunyi di dalam hatinya — ketenangan.

Seungwoo mengambil tempat di depannya, lalu tersenyum selagi memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

“Aneh banget rasanya,” gumam pria itu sambil meneliti wajah Byungchan baik-baik — seolah mencari sesuatu.

“Halo juga,” sapa Byungchan sambil tersenyum simpul.

Seungwoo mendengus pelan. “Gimana kabar kamu? Apa yang kamu rasain?”

Byungchan hanya mengedikkan kepalanya. Mau ia tidak menjelaskan pun, Byungchan yakin pria itu sudah memahaminya sendiri.

“Baik. Kayaknya. Kamu sendiri?”

“Hmm...baik juga,” jawab Seungwoo sambil meletakann tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Byungchan dengan lekat. “Masih berusaha beradaptasi sih, tapi rasanya ternyata nggak begitu buruk.”

Percakapan yang mengikuti mereka setelah itu terasa berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Hanya bertukar keadaan masing-masing ditemani secangkir kopi. Tidak ada nama Sejun ataupun Wooseok disebut dalam percakapan mereka. Semua mengalir seperti air.

Seungwoo mengajak Byungchan berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang. Byungchan langsung menyetujuinya karena ia sendiri pun sudah lama tidak merasakan angin malam. Dan lagi, ia merasakan perasaan familier yang mendorongnya untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama Seungwoo.

Baru beberapa menit mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, Byungchan merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh tangannya halus. Ia menunduk dan melihat _earphone_ hitam disodorkan padanya oleh Seungwoo.

“Lagu yang aku tulis sebelum operasi,” Seungwoo menjelaskan pelan selagi Byungchan tersenyum dan memasang sebelah _earphone_ itu di telinganya. Langsung saja suara merdu milik Seungwoo melantun pelan dan menemani sesi jalan-jalan mereka.

Tangan Seungwoo terus bersentuhan dengannya. Angin malam menerpa lembut wajahnya ditemani suara khas Seungwoo yang tidak berhenti mengalir masuk ke telinganya. Dan selagi mereka berjalan bersisian — dengan perasaan baru bagi keduanya — Byungchan tersenyum untuk suatu alasan yang ia sendiri tidak bisa pahami.

Selagi tangan hangat pria itu perlahan bertautan dengannya, Byungchan sadar — bahwa mungkin, _mungkin_ , menggapai permukaan laut tidaklah sesulit bayangannya.

Tidak akan menjadi hal yang mustahil — seandainya Byungchan terus berusaha meraihnya.

Dan Byungchan tahu bersama siapa ia ingin meraih permukaan tersebut.

* * *

Hari Sabtu malam, dan tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan orang yang disayangi.

Atau _setidaknya_ , Byungchan kini yakin bahwa apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Seungwoo adalah perasaan _sayang_.

Mungkin lebih.

Sudah sebulan sejak operasi mereka berdua berlalu. Sejak saat itu, selain masing-masing dari keduanya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan — diri mereka — yang baru, mereka juga beradaptasi dengan perasaan satu sama lain.

Singkat kata, mereka mencoba _meresmikan_ hubungan tersebut dan menjalaninya. Memang tidak mudah karena _tarikan_ itu hampir tidak ada sama sekali. Tapi mereka terus mencoba tanpa memaksakan kehendak masing-masing. Nyatanya, kenyamanan itu selalu ada dan Seungwoo masih membuatnya _lebih mudah_ bernapas.

Jadi Byungchan tidak melepaskannya, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka berjanji dalam diam akan terus berusaha menggapai _permukaan_ itu bersama-sama untuk waktu yang tidak akan mereka tentukan.

Tiba-tiba Byungchan dikageti oleh suara keras dari arah TV yang menampilkan adegan pertarungan antara _superhero_ melawan musuhnya. Padahal mereka sudah menonton _Iron Man_ berulang kali, tapi entah kenapa Seungwoo jadi ketagihan dan bersikeras untuk menonton film itu. Lagi.

Byungchan hanya tersenyum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di dada kekasihnya sementara pria itu sendiri memfokuskan matanya pada layar TV yang ada di apartemen mereka.

“Kayaknya aku udah mulai hapal sama dialognya,” Byungchan bergumam pelan selagi memperhatikan Tony Stark menembus angkasa dalam kostum robotnya yang terkenal. “Kamu percaya nggak, aku bahkan sempet mimpi lagi pake kostum itu terus terbang ngelawan musuh-musuh. Kalau buat kamu, sih, pasti nyenengin ya mimpinya, tapi coba jadi—”

“I love you.”

Byungchan mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. Sementara wajah Seungwoo mulai memerah seolah-olah pernyataan barusan keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia kontrol.

Namun keterkejutan Byungchan tidak berlangsung lama — kini giliran Seungwoo yang menatapnya bingung selagi Byungchan melepaskan balutan perban putih yang ada di tangannya.

“Dua minggu habis operasi, kita janji bakalan bikin tato dengan nama masing-masing, kan, begitu tanda lama kita udah bener-bener ilang? Punyaku udah ilang seminggu lalu dan aku langsung bikin ini, tapi aku rahasiain dulu dari kamu.” Setelah itu, Byungchan menunjukkan sisi pergelangan tangannya di mana nama _Han Seungwoo_ terukir dengan indah dalam tinta hitam.

“Kamu bilang kamu kena pecahan gelas,” Seungwoo menuduh, meskipun matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan tangan Byungchan dan ada kelembutan di sana. Pria itu meraih tangannya dan menyentuh ukiran namanya sendiri dengan halus. “Kenapa kamu baru ngasih tau sekarang?”

Byungchan mengedikkan bahunya. “Cuma pengin cari waktu yang pas aja.”

Seungwoo tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya. “Punyaku juga udah ilang. Tapi nggak adil banget kamu udah bikin duluan. Besok temenin aku, ya?”

Byungchan mengangguk setuju, lalu keduanya bertatapan tanpa suara dengan kenyaman yang begitu familier di antara mereka. Tatapan Seungwoo terasa _nyata_ dan menenangkan — mengingatkan Byungchan sekali lagi bahwa mereka benar-benar mengerti satu sama lain. Dan meskipun yang mereka rasakan tidak seintens antara sepasang _soulmate_ , tapi Byungchan tahu perasaan mereka lebih dari itu — tulus, kuat dan dibangun dengan usaha mereka sendiri setelah melalui begitu banyak halangan.

“Tapi jangan bikin tato pake nama Tony Stark, ya,” lanjut Byungchan, berusaha memecahkan atmosfer yang tiba-tiba terasa berat itu. Seungwoo hanya tertawa dan kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa sambil mempererat rengkuhannya pada tubuh Byungchan.

“Nanti aku pikir-pikir lagi.”

45 menit kemudian film itu selesai. Saat Seungwoo ingin beranjak dan membereskan kaleng-kaleng soda dan boks pizza yang ada di atas meja, Byungchan menghentikannya.

“Seungwoo.”

“Hmm?”

“I love you too.”

Seungwoo berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Mata pria itu menghasilkan binar penuh afeksi saat pandangan mereka beradu. Tidak ada jantung yang berdetak dengan liar, wajah yang mengeluarkan semburat merah ataupun perasaan yang meluap di dadanya sampai ada bunga-bunga keluar dari mulutnya setelah merasakan gabungan dari cinta dan rasa sakit — yang ada hanya kehangatan dan ketenangan, jantung yang berdetak pelan, serta dada yang bernapas dengan mudah seolah berada di atas permukaan air. Ada lubang di hati Byungchan yang perlahan ditutupi dengan bantuan tawa dari pria itu, suaranya merdunya ketika bernyanyi dan matanya yang melengkung lembut saat memberinya senyuman.

Mungkin definisi _soulmate_ mereka tidaklah sama dengan orang lain — tapi definisi itu adalah milik Byungchan, dan milik Seungwoo.

Dan hanya itu yang terpenting.

**End.**


	2. You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketika Byungchan dengan caranya sendiri memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Seungwoo.

"Kamu pasti nggak tahu kapan ulang tahunku."

Byungchan yang baru mau menyuapkan sepotong pizza ke mulutnya, menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat mendengar tuduhan tak berdasar tersebut. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Seungwoo dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kenapa kamu pikir aku nggak tahu kapan ulang tahun kamu?"

"Karena kamu nggak pernah nanya."

Byungchan yang sudah memasukkan potongan pizza ke dalam mulutnya hampir saja tersedak mendengar jawaban polos tersebut. Ia mengunyah pizzanya cepat-cepat, lalu menelannya sebelum menjawab, "hari gini buat cari tahu tanggal ultah tuh nggak mesti nanya ke orangnya langsung, Seungwoo." Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya heran sebelum melanjutkan, "you're such a noob sometimes."

Seungwoo diam saja dan menghentikan aktivitas makan malamnya, kemudian menatap Byungchan lebih serius.

"Aku udah bilang ke produser yang ikut ngurusin lagu yang lagi aku buat, kalau mulai tanggal 23 bakal ambil cuti sampai natal."

"Cuti? Emang kamu mau ngapain?" tanya Byungchan sepolos mungkin.

Seungwoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan kikuk. Ia tidak menyangka Byungchan akan balik bertanya _seperti itu_.

"I just- I just thought we could spend my birthday together..." jawab Seungwoo sedikit malu. Pasalnya, semenjak dulu, ketika tanda _soulmate_ itu masih ada di pergelangan tangannya, dia tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan seseorang. Bahkan mungkin kalau kakak perempuannya tidak mengirim pesan selamat ulang tahun, Seungwoo bisa saja tidak akan ingat dengan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Jadi saat kini ia sudah _bersama_ Byungchan, tentu dirinya pikir tahun ini setidaknya akan menjadi lebih berbeda.

Namun Byungchan sepertinya tidak berpikiran hal yang sama dengannya. Dan bohong kalau Seungwoo mengatakan dirinya tidak _kecewa_ saat tatapan polos Byungchan terus mengarah padanya.

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan kamu mikir...aku bakalan ngasih surprise atau semacamnya?" tanya Byungchan lagi, pura-pura terkejut meskipun dalam hati ia berusaha menahan kegemasannya terhadap kekasihnya itu.

Seungwoo buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ng-nggak, kok! Nggak usah sampai segitunya. Kita bisa...ngabisin waktu kayak biasa aja. Kayak begini? Netflix and pizza?"

Byungchan hampir merasa tak tega melihat binar kecewa yang sungguh tergambar di balik mata kekasihnya. Namun ia harus menahan diri agar _kejutan_ yang memang telah disiapkannya itu tidak diketahui oleh Seungwoo sama sekali.

Jadi Byungchan hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan menjawab, "yeah, sure, we can do that."

Seungwoo tersenyum lebar, meskipun rasa kecewa itu masih ada, ia tidak berusaha menunjukannya. Sedikit besar, Seungwoo pun merasa masih _tidak berhak_ menuntut yang macam-macam dari Byungchan mengingat hubungan mereka setelah operasi waktu itu baru berjalan selama lima bulan. Dalam tahap ini, hubungan mereka masih berjalan lancar saja sudah menjadi hal yang patut disyukuri.

Jadi Seungwoo kembali melanjutkan makannya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa pria yang lebih muda di hadapannya tengah mengulangi susunan strategi kejutan yang telah dipersiapkan sejak lama di dalam kepalanya.

* * *

Seungwoo membuka matanya pagi itu dengan sedikit bingung. Biasanya ia akan terbangun karena bunyi alarm, atau sinar matahari yang menyelinap masuk melalui jendela. Namun pagi tanggal 23 Desember itu Seungwoo terbangun karena ada _seseorang_ yang tengah menciumi wajahnya.

"Byungchan?" Seungwoo bertanya dengan suara sedikit parau saat melihat kekasihnya hanya tersenyum jahil sembari melanjutkan aksinya. Seungwoo menjauhkan badannya sedikit — bukannya tidak suka, namun ia bingung kenapa Byungchan masih ada di sini ketika seharusnya pria itu sudah berangkat kerja. "Loh, kamu...belum berangkat?"

"Berangkat apa?" bisik Byungchan sambil meraih dagu Seungwoo dan memberinya kecupan ringan.

Seungwoo memejamkan matanya sesaat, meresapi jejak hangat yang ditinggal Byungchan, sebelum menjawab singkat, "kerja?"

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Byungchan hanya terkekeh kecil sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Seungwoo dan memeluknya erat. "Nggak ah, lagi nggak mood."

"Hah?" Sejak kapan Byungchan bisa berangkat kerja sesuai dengan _mood_ -nya? Seungwoo benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh pria itu. Namun otaknya terlanjur dikuasai oleh aroma tubuh Byungchan dan hangatnya pria itu di pelukannya sehingga ia tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi dan balas memeluk kekasihnya erat.

Namun kegiatan manis di pagi hari itu terpaksa diinterupsi oleh suara perut Seungwoo yang terdengar cukup keras di dalam kamar mereka. Byungchan tertawa pelan dan melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap Seungwoo penuh afeksi.

"Aku buatin sarapan, ya."

"Hah?"

Seungwoo merasa seperti orang bodoh pagi itu. Respons yang bisa dikeluarkannya hanya satu kata yang sama diikuti tatapan bingung saat melihat Byungchan segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar sambil bersenandung pelan. Baru tiga bulan tinggal bersama Byungchan, dia cukup tahu untuk tidak menyerahkan urusan dapur pada pria itu. Dan sekarang, Byungchan malah menawarkan untuk membuatkannya sarapan?

Mungkinkah kepala Byungchan habis terbentur sesuatu?

Dengan kening yang berkerut semakin dalam, Seungwoo pun ikut bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin mencuci muka bisa sedikit menghilangkan kebingungannya pagi itu.

* * *

"Stop staring at me."

Seungwoo menelan salivanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke layar TV. Namun sungguh sulit dilakukan saat Byungchan berdiri di _counter_ dapur mereka dan tengah membuatkannya...secangkir kopi — kopi, yang biasanya lebih suka Seungwoo giling sendiri dari bijinya langsung. Padahal biasanya Byungchan hanya akan lewat sambil meledeknya dengan mengatakan, _gampangan juga kalau bikin instan_. Atau menyuruhnya untuk sekalian saja membelinya dari _coffee shop_ yang ada di _lobby_ gedung apartemen.

Tapi sore itu, Byungchan yang berkata sendiri bahwa ia ingin mencoba "kegiatan-khas-Seungwoo" dan memaksanya duduk diam di depan televisi.

Seungwoo mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Woo, kalau rasanya aneh jangan diledek ya," ancam Byungchan dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan. Tampangnya pura-pura galak. Seungwoo hanya mengangguk meskipun dalam hati masih bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan dengan hari ini.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian — setelah diselingi oleh berbagai instruksi yang disampaikan Seungwoo — kopi buatan Byungchan pun jadi. Dengan hati-hati, Byungchan membawa dua cangkir yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis itu ke meja depan TV.

"Aku ada cake juga di kulkas, kamu mau?" tawar Byungchan begitu cangkir sudah diletakkan dengan sempurna di atas meja. Seungwoo lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Tatapannya tak pernah terlepas dari Byungchan sekalipun saat pria itu sudah kembali ke hadapannya.

"Apa sih ngeliatinnnya sampai kayak gitu," gerutu Byungchan sambil mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan Seungwoo.

"Kamu hari ini aneh," jawab Seungwoo tanpa berkedip.

"Aneh gimana?"

"Ya nggak kayak biasanya."

"Emang biasanya kayak gimana?"

Seungwoo tidak bisa menjawab.

"Tuh, nggak bisa jawab, kan?" tuduh Byungchan sambil menyeringai jahil. Ia kemudian mendorong pelan cangkir di hadapan Seungwoo. "Cobain dulu, nih. Kasih tau aku enak atau nggak."

Seungwoo dengan patuh mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil cangkir itu, lalu menyesapnya pelan. Aroma dan rasa yang familier itu langsung menyerang indranya dan membuat tubuhnya lebih rileks.

"Gimana?" tanya Byungchan cepat. Tangannya menopang dagunya di atas meja sambil menunggu jawaban Seungwoo dengan gugup.

"Enak," jawab Seungwoo singkat sembari mengangguk khidmat.

"Serius?"

Seungwoo mengangguk lagi. Untuk membuktikannya, pria itu menyesap kopinya kembali sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Yang dipuji langsung tersenyum lebar sampai kedua lesung pipi itu jelas terlihat. Byungchan mengambil sendoknya dan mulai menyuapkan sepotong kue ke dalam mulutnya sambil bergumam senang. "Ternyata aku berbakat juga ya jadi barista."

Seungwoo tidak menjawab. Namun ia yakin, senyum yang terulas di bibirnya mampu menyampaikan perasaannya saat ini.

"Oke, aku mau ngomong sesuatu that might ruin the mood," seru Byungchan tiba-tiba sambil meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap kedua netra Seungwoo yang langsung melebar bingung.

"O...ke?"

"I used to...imagine, you know, a...scene like this," Byungchan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu Seungwoo secara bergantian. "With Sejun. Maksudnya kayak...ngopi gitu sore-sore sambil makan cemilan terus duduk santai berdua kayak gini." Byungchan menarik napas panjan sebelum melanjutkan. "And I used to think that it'd be very impossible to do... _this_ with someone else. Kayak, option itu nggak akan ada di hidup aku sedangkan posisinya aku tahu kalau Sejun udah punya soulmate-nya sendiri. It's pathetic, really."

"No, it's not," sanggah Seungwoo cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "It's normal. Aku juga pernah ngebayangin hal-hal kayak gitu sama Wooseok." Seungwoo menyentuh tangan Byungchan yang ada di atas meja dan menggenggamnya erat. "But look at us now."

"Yeah," Byungchan mengangguk paham. "Look at us now. Dan aku nggak akan pernah menyesal dengan keadaan yang udah terjadi sekarang."

Seungwoo bergeser sampai posisinya berada tepat di samping Byungchan, lalu membawa dagu pria itu lembut untuk ditolehkan ke arahnya. Seungwoo memberinya ciuman di bibir yang langsung dibalas Byungchan dengan antusias.

"You know I wouldn't trade _this_ with anything," bisik Seungwoo sambil menempelkan kedua kening mereka setelah ciuman singkat itu berakhir.

Byungchan mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu merengkuh kedua sisi wajah Seungwoo untuk menciumnya kembali dengan lembut. "Thank you," balasnya tulus.

Setelah berbulan-bulan melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Seungwoo, Byungchan pikir jantungnya bisa mulai _berdetak kencang._ Namun anggapan itu salah karena yang ia rasakan masih jantung yang berdetak dengan _tenang_. Seungwoo bilang itu bukan masalah karena mereka masih sama-sama belajar menerima kehadiran satu sama lain.

Dan itu yang terpenting.

Namun ada _satu hal_ yang membuatnya yakin bahwa bersama dengan Seungwoo adalah suatu keputusan yang _tepat —_ setiap inci kulitnya yang disentuh pria itu seolah menyengatnya seperti aliran listrik berdaya kecil. Tidak menyakitkan, tetapi justru membuatnya _penasaran_ untuk merasakannya lagi, lagi, dan _lagi_.

Terus begitu sampai keduanya hanyut dalam pusaran waktu dan hanya keberadaan masing-masing lah yang dapat dirasakan. Apa-apa yang ada di sekitar mereka menjadi tak lagi penting karena intoksikasi manis itu terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan. Pada akhirnya, mereka selalu merasa bahwa waktu yang dimiliki _belumlah cukup_ dan akan terus ada hal yang dibutuhkan di antara keduanya untuk _membuktikan_ bahwa _ikatan_ itu memang ada. Dan sangat nyata.

Byungchan melepas ciuman penuh intensitas yang tadi sempat dilanjutkan untuk mengisi pasokan udara ke dalam paru-parunya. Napasnya tersengal sementara Seungwoo menempelkan kembali kening mereka dan ikut mengisi paru-parunya. Napas hangat mereka bersatu dan ada ucapan-ucapan yang tak perlu disuarakan melalui pandangan mata yang beradu.

Tapi untuk kali itu, Byungchan merasa perlu menyuarakannya agar ada tindak kepemahaman yang sama di antara mereka.

Dengan pipi yang sudah bersemu merah, Byungchan berbisik pelan. "Bedroom?"

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum miring, dan tanpa mengatakan apa pun, langsung menarik Byungchan ikut berdiri bersamanya dan mencium pria itu sambil mengarahkan langkah kacau mereka menuju ruangan yang dimaksud.

Padahal Byungchan sudah berjanji akan membuatkannya makan malam. Namun sepertinya, rencana itu pun harus terpaksa menunggu.

* * *

"Aku laper."

Seungwoo tertawa pelan, kemudian berguling ke kiri dan mencium bahu Byungchan dari belakang. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Byungchan dan menariknya lebih dekat sementara yang lebih muda itu masih terus fokus bermain _game_ di HP-nya.

"Cuma kamu yang habis sex bisa langsung main game di HP kayak gini," gumam Seungwoo sambil menjatuhkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di tengkuk Byungchan yang langsung menggeliat kegelian.

"Tanggung, sebentar lagi aku naik level," jawab Byungchan serius tanpa melepaskan matanya dari _gadget_ di tangannya.

"Ya tapi apa harus banget sekarang?"

"Kenapa? Kamu masih mau lanjut?"

Seungwoo melingkarkan tangannya dari belakang ke sekitar pundak Byungchan , lalu mencubit pipi berlesung itu dengan gemas. "Kan kamu tadi bilang laper. Emang nggak mau makan? Ini udah hampir jam 12 malem, loh."

Akhirnya Byungchan menghentikan _game_ yang sedang dimainkannya, kemudian membalikkan badannya dan balas memeluk Seungwoo dengan erat.

"Kalau gitu tunggu dulu sampai jam 12."

"Kenapa gitu?"

Byungchan menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Seungwoo dan menatap pria itu heran. Padahal beberapa hari lalu Seungwoo yang menuduhnya tidak ingat dengan hari ulang tahun pria itu, tapi kenapa sekarang Seungwoo yang seolah lupa dengan ulang tahunnya sendiri?

Tapi Byungchan sengaja tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menutup jarak di antara dengan sebuah ciuman lembut. "Just wait."

Seungwoo sendiri langsung hanyut dalam ciuman tersebut. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lumatan itu semakin intens seiring dengan Byungchan yang sengaja membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan _jalan_ agar Seungwoo bisa mengeksplor lebih dalam.

Namun Byungchan berusaha menahan agar akal sehatnya tetap berada _di atas_ garis batas. Ia tidak boleh terlalu _terlena_ karena ada kejutan lain yang ingin diberikannya tepat di jam dua belas nanti malam.

Meskipun sudah cukup sulit saat tangan Seungwoo mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaus tipis.

Dan lebih sulit lagi saat tangan pria itu sudah turun ke bokongnya dan meremasnya pelan.

"Mmh— wait." Byungchan sedikit mendorong tubuh Seungwoo agar segera menjauh. Dilihatnya mata pria itu sudah _menggelap_ dan kembali dipenuhi hasrat tak tersuarakan.

Byungchan menelan salivanya susah payah. Ia melirik jam di atas meja nakas yang ada di samping Seungwoo. Lima menit lagi.

"Five more minutes," bisiknya sebelum kembali mencium Seungwoo dengan urgensi baru. Seungwoo menyambutnya dan langsung membuka bibir Byungchan dengan lidahnya sebelum saling bertemu untuk mencari dominasi. Byungchan membiarkannya karena otaknya terlalu sibuk mengira-ngira waktu yang sudah terlewati.

Saat ada suara alarm terdengar dari HP-nya, Byungchan langsung menghentikan ciuman mereka. Tanpa memedulikan tatapan bingung Seungwoo, Byungchan mematikan alarm tersebut kemudian—

"Happy birthday."

Seungwoo terlihat bingung untuk sesaat, kemudian pupilnya melebar saat menyadari hari telah berganti menjadi hari lahirnya 27 tahun yang lalu.

Byungchan tersenyum lebar sampai kedua lesung pipinya terlihat jelas. Ia kemudian memberi kecupan cepat di bibir pria yang masih terlihat kaget itu. "Aku punya hadiah buat kamu."

Byungchan berbalik dan sedikit mengangkat badannya untuk membuka laci nakas. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Byungchan untuk menemukan hadiah yang telah dipersiapkannya.

Sebuah kotak cincin.

Seungwoo menerima kotak beludru itu dengan kerutan bingung di keningnya. Ia menatap Byungchan dan kotak cincin itu secara bergantian.

"Kamu mau lamar aku?"

Byungchan memutar kedua bola matanya. "You wish. Buka dulu, dong."

Seungwoo bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian membuka kotak itu penuh antisipasi.

Isinya dua pasang cincin perak.

"Loh, ini isinya cincin? Terus kalau bukan mau lamar, mau ngapa—"

Byungchan mengambil kotak itu dengan gemas — alhasil omongan Seungwoo langsung terhenti di tengah-tengah. "Iya, ini isinya cincin, tapi aku bukan mau ngelamar kamu. Anggap aja ini...bentuk _ikatan_ kita selain tato baru yang udah kita buat?"

Tanpa menunggu respons Seungwoo, Byungchan mengambil salah satu cincin itu.

"Ada nama kita masing-masing diukir di bagian dalamnya. Jadi aku bisa pake cincin yang ada tulisan nama kamu, gitu juga sebaliknya."

Seungwoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia masih takjub bagaimana Byungchan mampu menyiapkan _semua ini_ tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Padahal ia tidak mengharapkan hadiah sama sekali dari pria itu.

"Asal kamu tahu ya, sebenernya sebelum kamu bilang udah ngambil cuti tuh aku mau ngajakin kamu buat staycation aja kayak gini. Eh, kamu malah bilang duluan. Ya udah aku pura-pura nggak ngerti."

"Tunggu." Otak Seungwoo mulai bisa berpikir dengan normal. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk memotong ucapan Byungchan. "Jadi...seharian ini kamu masakin aku...bikinin aku kopi...bahkan sampai nawarin mijitin aku tuh udah termasuk bagian dari rencana?"

"Iyalah, makanya aneh kok bisa kamu nggak nyadar. Kamu tahu sendiri aku sehari-hari mana mungkin begitu."

Seungwoo menggaruk kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Padahal Byungchan sudah begitu _obvious_ menunjukkan perbedaan sikapnya seharian itu.

Byungchan mendengus pelan kemudian meraih tangan Seungwoo. Tanpa berkata apa pun, ia memasangkan cincin bertuliskan namanya itu di jari sang kekasih.

"Untung pas," ucapnya bangga sambil mengangkat tangan Seungwoo untuk memperhatikannya lebih jelas.

"Sini tangan kamu." Sekarang Seungwoo yang ganti meraih tangan Byungchan dan memasangkan cincin perak tersebut dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Setelah terpasang sempurna, Seungwoo menyandingkan tangan mereka berdua dan memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Kamu suka?" tanya Byungchan yang baru merasakan gugup saat dilihatnya pria itu diam saja.

Seungwoo mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Byungchan menyuarakan lebih lanjut kebingungannya, Seungwoo menarik pria itu ke dalam pelukannya dan berbisik pelan.

"I'm actually kinda disappointed that you didn't propose to me."

Byungchan merasakan pipinya memerah. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu pria itu. "Emangnya kamu mau?" tanyanya, juga dalam bisikan pelan.

"Kenapa nggak? Kita kan udah jadi _soulmate_."

Byungchan tersenyum mendengar kata itu.

"Next year?"

Seungwoo mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mencium puncak kepala Byungchan dengan penuh sayang.

"Next year it is."


End file.
